<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream SMP Oneshots! :) by blobbybees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406192">Dream SMP Oneshots! :)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blobbybees/pseuds/blobbybees'>blobbybees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Avian Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Crimson Egg, Darryl Noveschosch is Sapnap's father, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Depression, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Eggpire, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), F/F, F/M, Fluff, He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Jealous Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mentioned Cara | CaptainPuffy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pandora's Vault Prison, Panic Attacks, Pining Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Requests, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Harm, Sheep Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicidal Thoughts, Technoblade Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:32:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blobbybees/pseuds/blobbybees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Or; a group of 12 crackheads assemble for MCYT oneshot requests. Give us (some money-)</p>
<p>The title literally says everything lmao there's not much to it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Luke | Punz, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamedude, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dreamnoblade Friendship :), Floris | Fundy &amp; Luke | Punz, Floris | Fundy &amp; Ranboo, Floris | Fundy &amp; Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs &amp; Luke | Punz, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Ofc we won't only be writing romantic relationships -Luna, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Info & Requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🍃 Hi 🍃<br/>


</p>
<p>Members (along with their own ao3 accounts):</p><p><em>Jasper</em> (lyriic)<em> - they/he/xe</em><br/><em>Glitch</em> (Glitchy_Demon13)-<em> any pronouns</em><br/><em>Lynn</em> (JustLynnched)-<em> she/her</em><br/><em>Starlight</em> (Zabuli)-<em> she/them</em><br/><em>Luna</em> (Blue_Moon08)-<em> she/her</em><br/><em>Jinx </em> (Jinxchan)-<em> she/her</em><br/><em>cia - she/them</em><br/><em>Daydream/lamplight </em> (LampLight143)-<em> he/them</em><br/><em>Clot - she/them</em><br/><em>Kaden</em> (DontMindMe)-<em> she/them</em><br/><em>Xali </em> (Xali_Ali)-<em> she/them/xem</em></p><p>
  <b>We are a gathering of writers and beta readers who settled on a sudden choice on beginning a shared wattpad and ao3 account. These oneshot assortments will be set apart as our first book together so yippee for that!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To forestall superfluous contentions, we've assembled a rundown of what will and what might be introduced. Kindly read the following prior to making any request or proceeding on further:</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <b>• anything including minors </b> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <b>• r3pe </b> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <b>• fixations we're awkward with; scat , piss , foot and so forth </b> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <b>• bigotry, sexism, transphobia or some other type of discrimination</b> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <b>• smut ( Jasper, Moony and Starlight will not compose filth haah..) </b> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <b>• dreamnotfound (Moony, Lynn and Starlight will not expound on this ship) </b> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <b>•  mental illnesses or disorders (Glitch won't write these)</b> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <b>•  Overrated ships, unless they have underrated characters, like Karlnap, since Karl is underrated (Lynn won't write this)</b> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <b>• ...waiting for the other members to list theirs.</b> </em> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"><em><b>• will not write TommyInnit or Tubbo angst, its overrated. I won't write overrated ships, unless they have underrated characters like Karlnap </b></em></span>( Lynn, Moony, and Luna won't write Tommy or Tubbo angst either)</p><p>Basically, writing anything else.</p><p>
  <b>Ψ INFO Ψ</b>
</p><p>•<em><b>Almost all our oneshots will contain mature language! If it gets more extreme than swearing we'll will put a note at the start.</b></em></p><p>
  <em> <b>• Understand that we don't write about the Cc's, but their personas or adorable dynamics.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>• Because they're 12 of us, we'll have to put our names on everything we reply with, that is how we claim a prompt. example:</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>' maybe some gerogenap angst?'</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>*" sure </b> </em><br/>
<em> <b>- moony "*</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>• we can't write everyone's request, we need time for ourselves too yeah?</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>• name x name is a ship oneshot, name + name are platonic or familial.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>• oneshot didn't exceed your expectations? kool, can't please everyone yk¯\_(ツ)_/¯</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>• ships included (dreamnoblade, awesamdream, skephalo, georgenap, dreamnap , 5undy? etc...)</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>• hate will be ignored, don't like? leave, we didn't write this for only you(╯ರ ~ ರ)╯︵ ┻━┻</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <b>乁TEMPLATEㄏ</b>
</p><p>pairing:<br/>
type: (angst/fluff/smut)<br/>
au: (a/b/o, mc..)<br/>
plot:</p><p>dOn'T bE sHy, wE neEd rEqUeSts sIncE wE hAvE nO cReAtiVitY</p><p> </p><p>(Ps. Please only request on this chapter, just so that it'll be easier for us to keep track of every request. -Luna)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Happy Valentine's Day (Dream Harem pog!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uhh Idk Dream giving flowers to 5 people he cares about. (Ofc there are so many people on the SMP that I'm only doing certain people)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Moony asked for something to be made as it is Valentines' Day so here you go. This isn't beta-read by anyone, I just made this the second Moony asked so there was no plan or plot for this originally. All of this was made on the spot <em>by myself</em> I didn't even make a google doc for this smh, anyway moving enjoy this little short Valentines' day one-shot. </p>
<p>-Luna</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream was carrying a basket full of flowers, each flower holding a different meaning for a different person. He smiled at the thought of the people he was going to give the flowers to, he specially picked each flower based on their personalities. He twirled in his dress, which was decorated with a white floral design bare of straps. Dream hummed a tune as he walked towards L'Manbreg, as he walked he spotted one of his friends. "Fundy!", he jogged towards the fox-hybrid, "Here, happy valentines' day!" He handed the hybrid a bouquet of violets and thyme, meaning of courage, strength, and devotion. "This is for you, thank you for your courage, strength, and devotion for your family and friends. Happy Valentines' Day, Fundy." Dream placed a kiss on his forehead before leaving the hybrid to his thoughts.</p>
<p>'<em>Courage, strength, and devotion huh... If only I had the courage and strength to tell of my devotion to you...</em>' Fundy thought sadly as he watched the admin walking away to find the other people he had flowers for.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Sapnap was talking to Niki but something tapped him on the shoulder. "Dream!" Sapnap smiled and hugged the admin when he turned around, the latter giggling at the arsonist's excitement. "Hi Sappy Nappy, I have something for you," Dream pulled away from the hug, ignoring the pout Sapnap gave from the nickname and handed him a small bouquet of hollyhocks and ivies, "For your ambition and our friendship, happy valentine's day Sapnap." Like what he did to Fundy, Dream place a kiss on his forehead. He smiled at him and nodded his head to Niki before leaving again to find the others. Niki looked at Sapnap, "You ok there, Sapnap?" His face was a little flushed and his eyes filled with love. </p>
<p>"Yeah... I'm fine..." He gave her a smile before looking at the flower Dream gave him. He played with the petals of the hollyhocks, '<em>I</em><em>f you only knew of my ambition to gain your love Dream... if only...</em> ' He knew it would never happen but he could dream of it. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream walked through L'Manbreg looking for a certain musician. He was about to look somewhere else before spotting a familiar beanie near one of the many trees, Dream smiled as he walked closer hearing the strums of Wilbur's guitar. "Hello Wilbur," He stood in front of the man, who was sitting and leaning against the tree. Wilbur looked up and smiled towards the admin, "Hello Dream, what brings you here?" He took a good look at the blonde man in front of him and blushed slightly at his beauty. Dream giggled, causing the other to blush a bit more, "I'm here to deliver gifts and I have one for you!"</p>
<p>"Oh? You do?" Dream nodded before reaching in the basket and brought out another bouquet of flowers, this time filled with yellow jasmines and small sunflowers. "I chose these ones for the grace and elegance you show and adoration you have for your family and friends." He handed it to Wilbur who took it with a soft smile. "Thank you Dream, they're wonderful."<br/>
<br/>
"I'm glad you like them," Dream crouched down to place a small kiss on Wilbur's cheek before standing up, "Well I have a few more deliveries to make so I'll get going. Happy Valentines' Day, Wilbur!" The admin then turned away not giving a chance to hear the musician. "Bye Dream..." Wilbur looked at the flowers in his hand and inhaled the smell of them before leaning once more on the tree. '<em>You say I have grace and elegance but you do not know that you are more graceful and elegant than I could ever be. You do not know of the adoration I have for you. Dream you are my everything, my muse, the sun to my moon, and the stars my night. But you are the thing that I could never have...</em>'</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo was taking care of his bees when he saw the familiar smiley mask. "Hi Dream!" He ran towards the blond and tacked him into a hug but not hard enough to make him fall. Dream smiled in amusement and laughed as he patted the younger's head, "Hello Tubbs, I have something for you and your bees!" Tubbo looked up and excitedly asked, "You do??!" Dream chuckled and nodded before reaching in his basket once more and brought out two pouches. "These pouches contain seeds, this one is filled with daisy seeds." He hands Tubbo a red pouch before giving him a purple pouch, "And this one contains lilies, I chose these ones for you because of the innocence that you shed and for the happiness you bring." He patted the other's head and smiled, "I have to get going now, Tubbs. I have two more deliveries to make, I'll see you around!" The admin had once away walked away, leaving Tubbo with his bees.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>He smiled as he watched his "older brother" walk away. '<em>It looks like you don't know of the happiness you give us and how you seem to act so innocent at times, Dream. Maybe one day you will... but for now, thank you.</em>'<br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Technoo!!" The piglin-hybrid turned around and was met with Dream running towards him. Techno grunted as Dream crashed into him giving him a hug. "Halloo" Dream laughed at the other's deadpan voice, "Here," he handed Techno yet another bouquet of flowers that contained chrysanthemum and dandelions. "For your truthfulness and your faithfulness, these suit you the best at least in my opinion."  Dream smiled as he gave them to Techno, "Happy Valentines' Day, Technoblade."</p>
<p>Techno took the flowers and gave Dream a rare true smile, he took one of the dandelions and placed it on Dream's ear. "And as for your faithfulness, Dream. Happy Valentines' Day." The hybrid gave Dream a small peck on the cheek causing the admin to giggle before also placing one on Techno's cheek. "I have one more person to deliver flowers to, see ya around Techno!" Dream bid the hybrid goodbye before using an ender pearl and teleported away.</p>
<p>Techno sighed as he saw the admin leave, "For you Dream... I would only speak the truth and forever be faithful to you and you only... FOr you are everything that I love and more."</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream landed near a mountain and dusted himself off before looking up. "I don't really feel like climbing today... hmm," He opened up his admin screen before once again teleporting to the top of the mountain. Dream turned around and looked at the view from the top, he could see the Great SMP and L'Manbreg from there. '<em>I wish you could've seen this wonderful view...</em> ' Dream then turned away from the sight and walked toward a small cave on the mountain. Inside was lit by torches and lanterns hung from the top of the cave, he walked until he reached the end of the cave. There was a headstone decorated with the moss and other plantation that had grown over the years. Dream crouched in front of the headstone and place a bouquet of heliotropes, lilies, and poppies. "Heliotropes for my eternal love and devotion to you, poppies for your eternal slumber, and lilies to represent me still mourning over your death..." Dream placed the bouquet in front of the headstone. He took off his mask and tears flowed down from his ender like eyes. "I miss you so much, why did you have to go..." <br/>
<br/>
Dream stayed there talking to the headstone as though the person in the grave was truly there. He stayed until the sun had slowly descended and the moon starting to arise. He stood up and dust himself off, "I will come back soon, my love..." Dream looked at the headstone one last time before leaving the cave.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"<em>You are my one and love true love</em></p>
<p>
  <em>For you bring love, joy, and warmth into my life</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You were my lover, my best friend, my everything...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>May you have a peaceful rest</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-----</em>
</p>
<p><em>Here lies XXXXX</em>"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Really the things I do :P This took hours and I'm tired hope you enjoyed this little thing I made. Most of these could be seen as a one-sided attraction for Dream (excluding Tubbo ofc) and as for the headstone... well Idk I just thought of it last minute. I never planned this to have a small bit of angst (Idk if it counts as angst) anyway I'm just rambling at this point. Again hoped you enjoyed it and if you would like to leave a request please and I beg you, only request in the first chapter. Thank you and happy valentines' day to all who celebrate it.</p>
<p>-Luna</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Is He Worth Saving...? (Dream angst)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt from @JacklynWasFound09 :</p>
<p>Can you guys do major dream angst? Dream gets kidnapped by the eggpire and they're trying to force them to submit to the egg but sam manages to find him and is trying to help him recover?</p>
<p>----------------------------------------</p>
<p>This was written by Daydream or @Lamplight143 &lt;3</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy! :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW: Panic Attacks</p>
<p>Requested by: @JacklynWasFound09</p>
<p>By: Daydream</p>
<p>* * * * * * * * * * *</p>
<p>Dream’s head was pounding and it felt like his brain would explode at any second. But that was how he normally felt, ever since he was thrown into prison his head pounded and his body ached. His shoulders would feel sore constantly and he was always exhausted even though he did practically nothing during the day. Sleeping on the cold hard obsidian ground wasn’t too great for his body, but Dream just got used to it. It wasn’t like he could do anything to change it. But he felt different, the ground feeling soft and warm. It wasn’t like the prison floors he had gotten used to. It was a nice change after months of being in the confiding box. But the new feeling struck confusion into Dream, the blonde immediately shooting up from where he was laying. His vision was blurry and he went light headed as soon as he sat up. He let out a groan and held his head with his and, using his other hand to help him sit up straight. He noticed his mask was laying next to him, quickly grabbing it and putting it on his face. </p>
<p>When he looked around he noticed he wasn’t in his cell anymore. The obsidian below him was replaced by a soft red substance that he couldn’t recognize. It felt almost forigen when Dream felt it with his hand. How he got out of that god forbidden prison was beyond him, but he was glad to be out. He didn’t know how much longer he could handle the ticking on the clock. He would’ve died from boredom. But now he was surrounded by red… It was a nice change from the black walls inside of Pandora’s Vault. But red was all he could see from miles. The area was huge, vines growing from almost everywhere he looked. He was guessing he was underground, looking up at the vines that were cascading from the ceiling. Small lava pools bubbled near Dream, the blonde backing away from the lava quickly. The Shroomlights that were scattered everywhere, barely provided light to the place. He slowly stood up, dusting off red dust from his pants once he was standing. He felt light on his feet but he could manage. Dream thought he was alone as he tried to figure out a way out… But then he turned around.</p>
<p>Bad was standing on top of a huge red egg, Antfrost sitting on the egg at Bad’s feet. The egg was huge, it’s surface swirling with different shades of red. It was as beautiful as it was terrifying. It was like nothing Dream had ever seen before… He hadn’t done anything to the server’s code. He didn’t think that the world could conger out something like this. Both Bad and Antfrost were looking down at the blonde with interest. Dream just stared back at the two, Bad having a smile on his face as he looked down at the warrior. But the smile wasn’t the one that Dream was used to. The smile was twisted, it was like he was mocking Dream. Dream saw the two faces of his friends but he had a feeling deep in his mind that the people he was looking at weren’t his real friends. </p>
<p>The red in Bad’s clothing had changed to the color white and his eyes didn’t hold the warmth they used to. Dream could feel the danger rolling off the pair, unable to move from his spot. Bad had visited him in prison a few weeks ago and seemed fine then… What had changed during those few weeks? Dream’s eyes then looked over at Ant, the hybrid’s tail flicking behind him as he stared at Dream. The blonde noticed how his eyes weren’t bright blue anymore. They were now a dark shade of crimson and Ant seemed to be more hostile than normal. His fangs were constantly bared and his claws were out. They were covered in Netherite armor, Ant holding an axe while Bad’s sword was hanging from it’s belt. Dream didn’t enjoy the fact he had nothing on him other than his mask and his normal green hoodie. </p>
<p>“It’s nice to see you again Dream! How does it feel being out of that horrible prison? It’s nice being out right?” Bad asked and Dream slowly nodded, not sure if he should speak. Bad seemed to smile as he hopped off the egg, landing a few feet away from Dream. The blonde couldn’t help but back away a bit, but the lava pool behind him stopped him from backing away that far. Dream’s eyes glanced from the lava pool then back at Bad, not knowing which one was the greater threat. Bad seemed to get annoyed, the look in his eyes barely recognizable. Dream decided to plant his feet where they were, not wanting to make Bad angry… Dream had no armor and no weapon. There was nothing he could do. </p>
<p>“Since we got you out of prison Dream… Do you think you can do something for us? We just need you to fulfill a small favor for us. Then we’ll let you have your freedom! But it depends on how you act... So what do you say, Dream?” Bad asked and Dream looked left and right, trying to see if there was any way out of this. There was a never ending feeling in his gut. He knew he wasn’t safe and he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. But another feeling was poking Dream. The thought of freedom was yelling at the back of Dream’s mind. Just the thought of seeing the sun again made Dream giddy. It was something he would do anything to earn back. Bad smirked when he saw Dream stutter a bit at the thought of freedom. </p>
<p>“I see freedom is something you want… I can give it to you. We can give it to you. The egg can set you free, Dream. It’s easy… All you’ve got to do is join us and you’ll be free. You won’t be in isolation anymore… You won’t have to see that prison ever again. You can have your fun just like before. You can do as you please and everything will be better… Just like before,” Bad said as he held his hand out to Dream. The blonde looked at the hand, hesitating as he thought over his options. Bad didn’t like the boy’s hesitation, his eyebrows furrowing as his hand flexed. Dream flinched a bit at Bad’s actions, wanting to back away but the lava behind him was almost touching the back of his legs. His skin felt warm as the heat radiated behind him.</p>
<p>“S-So… This small favor you’re talking about- What is the thing I have to do for you?” Dream said, cursing himself for stuttering. He took in a deep breath before speaking again, trying not to show any emotion as he spoke. Even though he knew that was practically impossible. “Wouldn’t want to make a deal I know nothing about right-?” Dream mumbled and Bad retracted his hand away from Dream. The blonde was just trying to pass the time. Hoping and praying there was something there to help him out. There was no way he could outrun Bad and Antfrost, he barely used his legs while in the prison and his balance wasn’t the best at the moment. He knew he couldn’t fight his way out, Bad being able to overtake Dream in a battle easily. </p>
<p>“We just want you to join the Eggpire… Join us and help us take over the server! The egg will grow and this server will belong to us! Everything will be perfect,” Bad said with a smile as he threw his arms back. Dream watched as more people came out of hiding from behind the egg. His eyes widened when he saw his best friend, Punz walk out into the open. Punz came out of the shadows holding his enchanted netherite sword but no armor in sight. His eyes were crimson just like Antfrost’s and his necklace that he always wore was also a deep shade of red. Dream could also spot Ponk peek out from behind the egg. Nothing of him really changed but his eyes were also a deep shade of red, holding a diamond axe tightly. </p>
<p>That’s when the blonde decided the best option was to get out of there. He quickly turned around, ready to try and outrun four people with very powerful enchanted weapons. Dream ran away in a panic and was about to jump over the small pool of lava to get away. But Bad was faster and pulled him to the ground by the back of his hood. He let out a small yelp as he choked and tried to struggle out of Bad’s grip. But Bad had a tight hold on Dream’s hood clutching it tightly as he growled lowly at Dream. Dream screamed and fought as he was dragged by his hood towards the egg, Bad throwing Dream to the ground in front of it. Dream tried to get up and run but Antfrost and Punz were quick to grab either of his arms. They were painfully held back at an awkward angle, Dream’s muscles screaming in pain. Dream tried to struggle out of their grip but in the end he was too weak to do anything. The only thing that stopped Dream from struggling was the feeling of cold diamond touching his neck. Ponk was holding his diamond axe up to his neck, making sure Dream’s head stayed still. If not, Dream would die right there and then. The fact that Dream had only one last life left made him shake in fear.</p>
<p>Were they going to kill him…?</p>
<p>“L-Let me go! D-Don’t touch me!!!” Dream yelled, trying his best to try and sound threatening. He thrashed and kicked as he tried to avoid the diamond axe at his neck. But Ant was able to kick the back of Dream’s knees, the blonde falling down to the ground. His knees hit the ground with a thud and he winced in pain. His voice shook, tears welling up in his eyes. He seemed like he was begging more than demanding. Bad just smirked and grabbed one of Dream’s hands, honking his arm from Punz’s hold. Dream let out a yell in pain at the quick movement, gritting his teeth as his joints popped. </p>
<p>“I didn’t think I’d had to do this Dream… I mean this is your freedom we’re talking about… You could’ve had it back. You could’ve willingly followed  and this could’ve been so easy. But no… You tried to run. You tried to run like the coward you are,” Bad spat and tightened his grip on Dream’s wrist making Dream let out a pained cry. That would definitely bruise later… Bad inspected Dream’s gloves hand and ripped off the fingerless glove and smiled. He forced Dream’s hand closer and closer to the egg, Dream trying to pull his hand back to his chest. But Bad dug his claws into Dream’s forearm, pain shooting through Dream’s whole arm. Dream was distracted, Bad happily yanking his arm and forcing Dream to touch the egg. </p>
<p>Dream’s vision flashed as warmth filled his stomach. His head started pounding more than before, it felt like the pain was spreading from the base of his neck upwards. His eyes unfocused as his vision blurred. All he could feel was the smooth surface of the egg and the vines beneath his knees. He felt his opposite arm fall to his side, the cold surface of the diamond axe abandoning him. But Dream couldn’t take his hand away. He couldn’t move… No matter how loud the voices in the back of his head told him to let go he couldn’t. The warmth was welcoming and he couldn’t find a reason to let go. Dream sighed, feeling like he was floating on a cloud. He couldn’t sense anything around him as long as he was touching the egg. </p>
<p>Bad smiled as he watched Dream slowly give up, the blonde going limp other than his arm touching the egg. The only movement they could see from Dream was his slow breaths. He seemed at peace as he took in breath after breath. The egg welcomed him, glowing in satisfaction. He seemed zoned out as his head drooped forward. The egg seemed to reach out and welcome Dream, vines slowly growing up Dream’s arm. They were crawling up Dream’s arm like a parasite, gripping at Dream’s hoodie sleeve tightly. Bad snapped his fingers and Punz, Ponk, and Antfrost were at his side, following their leader. The four left Dream there, planning to check on him tomorrow. </p>
<p>“I can give you everything you could ever want and more, Dream… What do you desire most? Is it riches? Power?” Dream heard a voice echo in his head. The voice was low and inhuman, hissing at him in a bone chilling way. But Dream had no way of blocking the voice out. “Or is it family…?” The voice asked and Dream could see visions of Sapnap and George flashing through his head. Memories and moments from his past were showing in his brain like a slideshow. He couldn’t help but smile at the memories, missing the times when it was just the three of them. The Dream Team. But then the memories stopped, the egg pausing on a single memory. </p>
<p>“Well this is interesting… Let’s take a look at this memory shall we…?” The voice hissed and Dream felt like he was punched in the stomach. He felt like he was hit in the head by a baseball bat. He wanted to pull away from the egg, the pain almost unbearable. But the vines kept Dream’s hand on the egg, forcing Dream into his own head. He tried to yell, anything that would get him out of the situation. But nothing worked and he just had to deal with the pain. </p>
<p>His eyes twisted shut in pain but when he opened his eyes he was on the prime path. He wasn’t with the egg, instead being outside underneath the bright full moon. Dream didn’t understand, but he was mesmerized at the sight of the sky. It had been awhile since he’s seen outside. It had been months since he'd felt the dirt underneath him. It felt good. He took in a deep breath as he moved his mask a little bit off of his face. He was happy to be outside. He felt safe and free. That was until he heard a voice speaking behind him. </p>
<p>“Tell me that you hate me Dream…”</p>
<p>Dream stopped breathing right there and then. His heart picked up speed as he felt a shiver shoot through his body. He knew that voice and those exact words plagued his nightmares. He turned around to see George, Sapnap, and Quackity standing in front of another version of Dream on the path. Quackity looked pissed and Sapnap was equally so. Sapnap was holding his sword and was wearing the strongest set of armor he owned. Dream couldn’t see George’s eyes through his goggles but he could tell his friend was hurt. He was wearing his huge red king’s cape but no crown was on his head… He was a fallen king. </p>
<p>He remembered this moment so clearly it was like it happened yesterday… </p>
<p>The day he had dethroned George… </p>
<p>“I woke up as king and what now…? What am I?” George asked and the words seemed to pierce through Dream heart. He just watched as the scene unfolded in front of him. He could do anything to change the past. But god he wished he could. He would do anything if it meant this moment in his life could be avoided. He wishes this never happened. He wished that he never dethroned George and wished that Sapnap never doubted his love for him. </p>
<p>“I’m not telling you that I hate you! You’re my friend George! Sapnap is my friend too! I care for you both! I do care! I took your crown to protect you! Why can’t you understand that?!” Past Dream yelled back and George just scoffed. Dream watched as his past self clenched his fists and his head tilted down towards the ground. His heart clenched when George seemed to roll his eyes from underneath his glasses as he stepped away. He backed away from Past Dream like he was nothing. It was like George was disgusted by him. It was like Dream was never his friend and was just something George needed to get rid of. </p>
<p>“Come on George… He’s not worth our time. He’s said what he really thinks about us. All he cares about are those stupid discs… Nothing else,” Sapnap said as he glared at Past Dream. Sapnap put a hand on George’s shoulder and led him away from the blonde man they used to call their friend. They walked away together, soon disappearing to god knows where. But Quackity stood tall on the path, having the nerve to step closer to Dream with a scowl. He pushed Past Dream back and all his past self did was stand there. </p>
<p>“Everything wrong on this server… It’s because of you Dream! You! Haven’t you noticed that at all? You started the very first war on the server with L’manburg when Wilbur and Tommy asked for independence… Why I don’t even know- You endorsed Jschlatt and what happened when he was president?! It all went to shit, Dream! You even sided with Jschlatt during the war, Sapnap and George following you because they thought you were their friend! You exiled Tommy and threatened Tubbo- And now what?! Everything is your fault Dream!” Quackity yelled in Dream’s face, the blonde just standing there silently. Quackity tsked and walked away in the same direction George and Sapnap had gone. </p>
<p>“You idiot! Go after them!! Don’t just stand there! They’re gonna leave you!!! They’re not going to come back on their own!!! Swallow your pride for once in your life and go after them!!! Don’t just let them walk away!” Dream screamed at the mirror version of himself, tears flowing down his face as he watched his past self. But all Past Dream did was pull his mask over his face and turned the other way, walking away from his best friends. Dream fell to his knees as the world he knew crumbled around him. The words of his friends echoed nonstop around him…</p>
<p>“It’s all your fault!!!”</p>
<p>“Tell me you hate me…”</p>
<p>“He cares about me… Right…?”</p>
<p>“Every single problem… It’s because of you!!”</p>
<p>“You took everything from me! Manipulated me! Like I was a bug you couldn’t squash…”</p>
<p>“You’re no son of mine… You’re not the Duckling I used to know...”</p>
<p>He was overwhelmed and everything felt wrong… His skin burned and his breathing turned ridgid.  It was uneven and unsteady, Dream unable to ground himself as he shook. He tried to grab onto anything but ended up just grabbing into nothing instead. His heart was beating in his ears the thumping making his head hurt. His vision went blurry so he twisted his eyelids shut as his hands found themselves gripping into his hair since he couldn’t find anything else. His body felt like it was burning, his hands wanting to scratch at his scars but also stay clutching onto his hair. A voice in his head kept saying that he was dying and Dream believed it. His lungs were hit by a sharp pain and he couldn’t gather his thoughts. He started to cry the feelings of anger, pain, fear, and sadness overwhelming to him. The tears that poured down his face seemed to burn his cheeks but he didn’t wipe them away. </p>
<p>Dream did the only thing he could do in that state…</p>
<p>He screamed…</p>
<p>He couldn’t form words so he just screamed. Hoping someone could hear him. Hoping someone would come and save him. He didn’t want to be alone anymore. So he screamed. He screamed and screamed for anyone around. He gripped at his hair tighter and tighter, not caring if he pulled them out. He screamed until his lungs burned and until his vocal chords broke. He could feel the blood in his mouth but he didn’t care. He kept screaming and crying as loud as his body would let him… But after a while his throat gave out, Dream unable to cry and scream. He whimpered in pain as he curled up into a tighter ball. </p>
<p> “I-I don’t want to be here anymore… Someone please… Help me...” Dream whispered to void as he sat there all alone…</p>
<p>——————————————</p>
<p>Sam whistled and pulled out his pickax, walking down the huge trail of steps that lead deeper underground. His hands shook but he forced himself to stop. The hissing of spiders soon faded away as he faced the huge room holding the egg. He wanted to see if he could chip it, maybe take a piece out for testing or something like that- He had gotten a hazmat suite from Puffy, grateful that the woman had lent him one. He pushed past all of the hanging red vines and made sure to avoid as much lava as possible. He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary… </p>
<p>Just the colors red, orange, some yellow… </p>
<p>Green…</p>
<p>‘Wait- Green? Where did that come from? Did Ranboo place more dirt blocks around here?’ The Creeper hybrid thought as his eyes locked in something near the back corner of the room. It was the exact corner the egg was placed. He immediately scrambled over all of the weird hills and weaved through the hanging vines. When he looked down he saw Dream, the blonde’s hand getting pretty much devoured by the vines. Sam’s eyes widened as he tried to pull Dream away from the egg. Questions flashed through Sam’s mind as he fought for Dream. </p>
<p>‘How did he get out of the prison-? Did Bad figure out a way to get him out? Did they use an Ender Pearl? Maybe Punz let them in? How long has he been here?’ Sam thought as he held Dream close to his chest. He pulled Dream’s hand away from the egg as much as he could, using a sword to cut the vines. The egg seemed to let out a screech of pain, the noise echoing through the huge room. Sam prayed that no one from the Eggpire heard that noise as he held Dream tightly. Sam stumbled back with Dream in his arms, having to catch himself before he fell into his back. The weak blonde let out a loud groan as he shifted in Sam’s arms. He didn’t look great…</p>
<p>Tear tracks stained his face, red lines cascading down his cheeks. Sam used his gloves hand to wipe away some stray tears that were still on his face. Sam propped Dream’s back on his knee, holding Dream’s head with one of his hands. Dream’s mask had red vines growing all over it, the mask having small cracks in the surface. When Dream slowly opened his eyes, the bright emerald had faded into a light red. Any longer and Dream’s eyes would’ve turned crimson. Dream blinked slowly, looking around before his eyes landed on Sam’s face. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he saw Sam. </p>
<p>“S-Sam…? W-What’s going on?” Dream called out, Sam cringing at how broken his voice sounded. Sam was quick to hush Dream, not wanting the boy to strain his voice anymore. Dream groaned as he slowly closed his eyes, passing out again. Sam sighed and put a hand behind Dream’s back, his other arm going underneath his knees. He slowly picked Dream up, the task not that hard since he was surprisingly light. He carried Dream towards the steps he had walked down to get into the room. He walked slowly, not wanting to move Dream that much. But he also made sure to get out of there as fast as Dream allowed. There was no way he could fight off the people of the Eggpire while holding an injured Dream. </p>
<p>Soon he was out of the egg’s lair, planning to head to his base as fast as possible. But first he made a pit stop at Church Prime, letting Dream soak himself in the water for a few minutes. After that Sam picked him up again, walking towards the nether portal. He walked though and made the long journey home. Dream would shift here and there, but all Sam had to do was gently hush him and the blonde immediately stopped moving. Soon he found his own nether portal sighing in relief as he stepped in. He felt weightless for a split second before his feet touched the smooth stone outside of his decoy base. He was quick to pass the wooden shack, the house not meaning much to him. He immediately walked towards the mountain he called home. He pressed the hidden button and the wall retraced, showing off the huge marble room. He walked past George and Sapnap’s room, heading right for his own. He set Dream on the bed and made sure the door was locked and closed behind him. </p>
<p>“S-Sam…?” Dream called out again, feeling the bed underneath him. He sighed a bit, liking the feel of the sheets against his skin. He felt like he could just melt into the bed and that all of his problems would disappear. Dream slowly moved his head to the side, watching as Sam brewed some potions. Without a word Sam walked back to Dream, feeding the teen some health potions. Dream swallowed and grimaced at the bitter taste of the potion. But he was grateful when the ache in his bones and head slowly faded into nothing. </p>
<p>“Where does it hurt Dream…? Did they harm you any other way?” Sam asked quietly, not wanting to set off another headache. Sam watched as Dream eyes looked over to his right forearm, slowly lifting his arm up so Sam could see. The Creeper Hybrid nodded and carefully took Dream’s arm in his hand. This had been the arm that had touched the egg… Sam slowly pulled Dream’s hoodie sleeve, seeming small cut’s on the teen’s arm from when Bad dug his nails into it. His wrist was bruised and could even be sprained. Sam was quick to disinfect and wrap the wounds, apologizing whenever Dream whimpered or winced. </p>
<p>When Sam was done he pulled Dream’s hoodie sleeve back down and tucked the blonde into bed. Dream let out a small noise of appreciation and Sam nodded with a sad smile. He watched as Dream squinted and Sam realized the room’s light was too much for him. He walked over to the small lamp in the room, the light turning on with a small click. The room lights up with a warm orange light, giving off a comforting atmosphere. He then turned off the main light in the room, Dream’s eyes adjusting to the change in brightness. Dream buried his head into the pillow with a sigh as he snuggled into the blankets. Sam couldn’t help but smile as he pulled up a chair next to bed. He ran his hand through Dream’s hair, the blonde getting slowly claimed by sleep… Sam sighed and watched as Dream slowly breathed in and out, the tear tracks still pretty visible on the boy’s face. </p>
<p>Sam knew what it was like being under the influence of the egg. It fed off of your desires and nightmares. Breaking you slowly until you gave into what it wanted. For Bad it was his best friend… The egg used Skeppy to get to the poor Demon. Sam couldn’t help but feel bad for all of the people currently under the egg’s control. He didn’t know what was going inside of their heads but he knew they weren’t thinking straight. But they were going to save them… They were going to save all of them and make sure the egg was destroyed once and for all. Sam glanced at Dream one more time, the fighter not making any movements while he slept… Sam thought back to all of the bad things the blonde had done when he was out of prison. Heck he was the one who had to pick up all the broken pieces of Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo’s life. But Dream was still young, barely being considered an adult. </p>
<p>Even Dream didn’t deserve to fall under the deafening control of that twisted egg...</p>
<p>Everyone was worth saving… </p>
<p>--------------------------------------</p>
<p>Words: 4783</p>
<p>I hope you all enjoyed! Have a wonderful life and say safe! Make sure you also wear a mask! Anyways remember that I love you all! Until next time! &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. i'm falling, i'm sorry (techno + wilbur angst)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw: depression, self harm, suicidal thoughts, unwillingness to eat. please be careful reading !!</p><p>requested by @AsiniePerson.</p><p>hey uh i'm not. very proud of the ending, but hopefully it's decent.</p><p>-jasper</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He curls into himself.</p><p>He hates this. Hates how his mind pulls him down at every step, weighing him down to the ground. Hates how he sits on the edge, every night and every day, but stuck by the bonds that he had foolishly made on a better day.</p><p>He's not- he doesn't- he can't think, not when every moment contradicts himself and he just wants everything to end, wants everything to be over because it's just too much and nobody understands and he's all alone and what's the point-</p><p>There's one thing that's clear, though, and that is that he hates himself.</p><p>He's not sure when it started, just an urge that grew, festered. Something that whispered in his mind, hung over his mind, pressing down on his chest until he couldn't breathe. A jeering voice followed him wherever he went, a shadow that he could never get rid of.</p><p>Techno pushes everything away, and he goes on.</p><p>Monotone, everything was so blank and empty and white, time whirling past him in both a din of laughter and brightness and a taken warm hand and a silence, stretching on, black and white and grey.</p><p>As he walks past crowds, hands cracking and dry and fingernails digging into skin, he keeps his head down, blends in. Just another kid who follows the crowds, just another everyday person that nobody sees.</p><p>He picks at his food, unwilling to eat. There's no- he doesn't know why, he just stares at the plate of food before him and knows he can't. He can't, as he clutches at his stomach which begs for food that he denies, the feeling gnawing at his insides but wanted for all the same.</p><p>Wilbur forces him to eat, though, when he's at home. Sits with him at the dinner table until he reluctantly puts the tasteless food in his mouth, and he forces himself to swallow.</p><p>(He throws up most of it anyways, when Wilbur leaves.)</p><p>He hides in his room when he can, where Wilbur and Tommy and Phil, the only people keeping him afloat in a crashing sea, do not venture. He says enough to be okay, does enough for his actions to be normal, but it <em>isn't enough he's never enough why did he ever think that they'd want him, of all people, please he's drowning and there's no one there-</em></p><p>He's okay though, he swears he is. He's not crying to himself in the dark as he snatches any semblance of warmth that disappears at the slightest of touches; he's not staring at pale blank arms like a canvas waiting to be filled, <strike><em>he wants it, he hates it, because tearing and biting at his skin isn't enough anymore to jolt him out of his suffocating trains of thoughts anymore-</em></strike></p><p>Until he goes too far, ignores his work one time too many because his body is numb and he can't find anything to pull himself back up with, no matter how small. Because he can't do it, because darkness claws at his mind and envelopes him, because he can't sleep and can't do anything and it's not his usual procrastination. It's a feeling, it's a will of-</p><p>He doesn't know. He just can't.</p><p>And then Phil of all people yell at him one day, and he breaks. Yells at him about why can't he do this, why is he taking so long to do things, about why are his goddamn grades sinking. And then Tommy joins in with a leering grin <strike><em>he's joking, you know he's joking, he's not serious</em></strike> that sinks into his skin, leaving him gasping for breath and face buried into hands as he tries to be quiet as he cries.</p><p>He gives up. Gives up on any semblance of being normal, gives up on the piling workload and stress because they're right, he can't do anything because he's worthless, alone, shattered. Unwanted.</p><p>He's shaking as his arms prickle uncomfortably and<em> he doesn't know what he's doing, and something tells him that this is dumb because this is dumb isn't it and so is he</em>, and then his arm is dripping blood from bleeding cuts.</p><p>And as he slumps in the bathroom corner, droplets of so so red blood that he finds some sort of sick satisfaction in seeing splattered across white tile floors, this is what he wanted, grabbing his arm close to his chest, he laughs.</p><p>This is what he wanted, this is what he deserved. And he knows it’s wrong but he needs to, needs it to clear his mind, keep him here. It's only once, it's just once, he swears.</p><p>It's harmless.</p><p>Until its not, until it repeats, swirling into a cycle that he hates but loves but can never escape from. It's wanted but also not as cuts and scars mar his arms and thighs, as he tilts his head back and counts the tiles on the ceiling (there's twenty two, this he knows all too well), as he tries to hold on.</p><p>He can't.</p><p>He can't do this anymore; he never could.</p><p>There's something that tells him that maybe, just maybe, he could tell someone — he would have talked to Phil, but that was before. That was before Phil snapped and he stepped back and Wilbur surely wouldn't want to help, too, because he's such a shitty brother and Tommy's just a kid and he'd just burden them if he tells, he knows. He can't- he knows that there's something wrong with him, that he's fucked up, that his thoughts aren't good but he can't stop himself, can't stop himself from chasing it. Chasing the pain that hurting himself gives, the wounds stinging and bringing him out of his cloudy mind.</p><p>He needs it.</p><p>Footsteps sound outside the bathroom, and he freezes, clutching desperately at his limbs. He looks at the door- he locked it, he knows he did, and then a knock sounds.</p><p>"Uhh... Hello? Who's in here?" The handle twists ever so slightly, and he watches as it turns, turns-</p><p>Rattles. The door doesn't creak open, and he breathes a sigh at relief, glancing at his arms anyway and tugging his shirt to hide his skin more. Thank goodness he hadn't done anything yet, thank goodness he hadn't drowned himself in a wave of crashing thoughts like he did sometimes. There were sometimes days when he hid in the bathroom, just simply curled into himself and staring at both everything and nothing.</p><p>He's so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't notice the rattling of the doorknob until the sound grows and is followed by a creak and then-</p><p>The door swings open, and Wilbur stumbles into the room along with it. He turns his head to look for someone, and he can see as his eyes land on his pathetic form huddled in the corner, face paling. "Techno?"</p><p>His voice is a hushed whisper, a gasp of shock. Shit, shit, he messed up again, he-</p><p>He doesn't even realize how tightly he's gripping his forearms until a certain brother slides to a seat before him, looking hesitant but like maybe, just maybe he cares. As soon as the thought comes to mind, though, he's squeezing his eyes shut and berating himself, stupid, stupid, stupid.</p><p>"Hey there," Wilbur says, voice soft. "Want to tell me what's going on, maybe?"</p><p>He doesn't answer, just stares at his feet. What does he even say?</p><p>"...That's okay, if you don't want to. Talk right now, uh. Uh... want a hug?" He offers awkwardly.</p><p>He hesitates, then shakes his head, because he’s weak. He can’t do this.</p><p>"I don't," he swallows, mouth dry. "I don't, I don't think I can do this anymore, Wilbur, because it's all- I don't know, and I can't do anything and I'm falling and, and-”</p><p>He can’t get the words out, because how does he say it? How does he say that he’s fucked up and he can’t eat and he’s been <em> hurting </em>himself, they’d all be so disappointed and he can’t-</p><p>“Hey, take your time, okay?” Wilbur’s familiar voice brings him out of his deeper panic, and he nods. Takes a deep breath before pulling back and mumbling, “I, uh…” He hesitates.</p><p>“I’ve been hurting myself,” he blurts, ignoring Wilbur’s reaction and rushes on. “And I know it’s wrong I guess but it just… it feels too good and it helps me keep a grasp on reality, y’know? I don’t know why, it’s just good and I want to stop but I <em> can’t, </em> and I hate my head, it’s like I’m trapped there. And I hate it, and I hate myself, and I don’t <em> know. </em>And I just- I don’t want to eat, or breathe or anything anymore, you know? Because it’s just, I don’t know, Wilbur, what’s the point of it all?”</p><p>He can’t breathe, can’t think now. Just, a cold sharp mix of panic and relief because he finally told someone, he <em> finally told someone and- </em></p><p>He finally told someone.</p><p>He can feel himself shaking, his body shivering in the cold. Can see golden yellow appearing out a blurring fog, a warm hand on his arm, a touch that pulls him back to reality and Wilbur’s chocolate-brown eyes, furrowed in worry as he bites his lip.</p><p>“I... I'm not the best at this, I'm sorry. But Phil can help, yeah? I swear, we all love you, and there's something for you here. They were worried as fuck, you know that right? Phil just had a bad day, I'm sorry. Uh... Want a hug?” He offers again, and this time, he shakily accepts, hesitantly nodding before he's pulled into one, warm arms wrapping around him as he hides in the comforting summer yellow wool of Wilbur's sweater. Breathes in his familiar cinnamon smell, fingers trembling as they grab at soft fabric.</p><p>It’s not a sure outcome, a swift turn; but maybe, just maybe there is a brighter day ahead for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Bet (Dream-Centric)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt from @bee :</p><p>pairing: dream + whichever members of the smp you would like hehe<br/>type: fluff/mild angst<br/>plot: feel free to change it however you would want to hehe but dream wears a dress in public for the first time and feels insecure and nervous about it but the members of the smp make him feel loved and comfortable :D<br/>i was thinking just platonic but if you wanted to add a ship or something it would be totally okay :)<br/>thank you hehe i hope you all have a wonderful day :D</p><p>-------------------------------------------</p><p>This was written by Daydream or @Lamplight143</p><p>I hope you like this one-shot! I had a lot of fun writing it! :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW: None</p><p>Parings: </p><p>Karl/Quackity/Sapnap (Background ship)</p><p>Bad/Skeppy (Briefly mentioned) </p><p>Fundy/Dream</p><p>Requested by: @Bee</p><p>By: Daydream</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * </p><p>“Tommy? Tubbo? I don’t know about this- Are you sure there isn’t something else you want me to do-? Maybe I could get you some new gear or something like that instead- I’ve got some extra diamonds and some netherite ingots in my ender chest… I could just get those out and I’ll be on my way! You don’t have to do this- Guys? Come on-”  Dream rambled quickly as Tubbo and Tommy dragged him along the oak path quickly. Tommy laughed at Dream’s nervousness, finding the powerful warrior’s panic a little funny. Tubbo simply shook his head as he looked back at Dream with a wide cheeky smile. The two were very much set on making Dream do something for them, wanting it to be somewhat embarrassing for the server admin. They didn’t want gear, supplies, or anything like that. They wanted to do something a lot funnier with the blonde. </p><p>It was for entertainment purposes! </p><p>“Aww come on- If you guys would've lost I was gonna make you two fill up the holes around L’manburg and the Dream SMP- At least I’m trying to fix somethings! You two aren’t taking mercy on me… How is this fair?” The older man sighed as he let the two teens drag him around the town, some people giving them weird looks as they passed. Dream didn’t know how he was stuck in this situation, it had happened so fast. At first he was playing an innocent game of Chess with Tubbo. Then out of nowhere Tommy proposed a bet and of course Dream accepted. Once the bet was made one thing led to another and now Dream was stuck having to do something Tubbo and Tommy wanted. </p><p>“Come on Big D! You lost fair and square and now you have to do whatever Tubbo and I say! Stop being a bitch about it! It was a pretty simple bet and rules are rules. I would know! I’m the one who made them,” Tommy bragged looking around for nothing in particular. But Tommy soon spotted something. He smiled widely as Niki’s bakery came into view, the younger blonde pointing it out to his friend next to him. Tommy and Tubbo shared a look, Dream watching as the two of them had a telepathic-like conversation. </p><p>Dream never thought that having a silent conversation was weird, especially since Dream, Sapnap, and George had them all the time. The three could plan a whole day out by just thinking it. It was like the three could read each other's minds. But seeing other people do it was a little creepy. Tommy and Tubbo grew up together just like the Dream Team, both groups knowing each other like the back of their own hand. They both snickered and eyed Dream before turning back to each other, whispering what they were thinking into each other’s ears. After a few minutes of whispering and giggling, both teens grabbed either one of Dream’s hands and pulled him towards the bakery at the top of the hill. </p><p>“I think me and Tubbo here have a pretty good idea on what we want you to do with you… But we’re gonna need a little bit of help. Come on!” Tommy called with a smirk, Dream getting a little worried as they approached the bakery. The smell of sweets filled the air and Dream would’ve been happy to be going to the bakery… But at that moment he was just nervous and pretty much terrified. Tubbo opened the door for them, Tommy gripping into Dream’s hand so he couldn’t get away. The two knew that if Dream tried to run they wouldn’t catch him no matter how hard they tried.</p><p>The door opened, a small bell ringing alerted the people inside of the cozy bakery. Niki was behind the counter while Puffy was standing next to her. Puffy had a hand wrapped around Niki’s shoulders, the two had been dating for a while now. The two of them even became the mother to most of the people in the server. Both of them were talking to Eret, the man looking over to the three newcomers with a small wave. He was wearing a white button up shirt that was tucked into his well fitting black pants. He had on a brown belt with his signature platforms, making him look like an absolute giant. His crown sat on his head, shining by using the light flooding through the building’s windows. </p><p>“Mama Niki!!! Papa Puffy!!! Eret!!! How ya doing on this fine day?” Tommy asked with a wide smile, making everyone jump at the loud noise. Tubbo closed the door behind them, standing in front of it so Dream had no way to escape. Dream tried to look around, thinking about jumping through a window or something. But Tommy’s grip on his wrist was tight and it would be a struggle getting free on his own. </p><p>“So… We need some help with something! Dream lost a bet and we have a funny punishment in mind! Come here! Come here! I promise you’re gonna love this idea! Especially you Niki! Hurry! Hurry!” Tommy rushed and Tubbo was practically shaking excitement next to him. The three adults looked from the two teens then at the tall warrior who was at the two kid’s mercy. It was a weird sight to see that was for sure. Usually it was the other way around, Dream always having to watch over the two and pick up after their messes. Dream waved at the three in the bakery with a nervous chuckle as he used his free hand to rub the nape of his neck. This side of Dream seemed to have no confidence whatsoever and was just a human full of fear, his nerves on end. </p><p>Eret laughed a bit at the fact that Dream had somehow lost to the two teens, walking up to Dream and ruffling his hair. Dream was quick to swat Eret’s hand away with his free hand as he let out a sound of discomfort. Niki giggled before walking out from behind the counter with Puffy following close behind her. Tommy let go of Dream only for Tubbo to take his hand so he wouldn’t escape. As soon as they were in arms reach, Tommy pulled Niki and Puffy close and whispered in their ears. Dream couldn’t pick out any of the blonde’s words and just sighed. Dream got worried when Niki’s face immediately lit up with excitement while Puffy just let out a muffled laugh. Eret raised an eyebrow as he walked over, Puffy filling him in on what Tommy was asking for. Eret’s smirked and looked over at Dream, the blonde looking absolutely terrified. </p><p>“So…Um- Guys? Is anyone gonna fill me in on what’s happening or am I gonna be left in the dark-? Hello…?” Dream called out, trying his best to get anyone’s attention. But he was never answered, the group of people in front of him too busy planning. Tubbo pushed Dream towards Puffy, Niki and Eret with a laugh, Dream stumbling forward. Niki grabbed one of his gloved hands and pulled him towards a set of stairs. It led to the upper part of the building where Niki and Puffy lived. Eret was following close behind while Puffy stayed downstairs with Tommy and Tubbo, treating the boys while they waited. </p><p>Niki led Dream into her room, Eret opening the door and clicking on the light as they entered. She sat Dream down on a small couch in her room, walking over to her dresser with Eret in tow. Dream sat there awkwardly as he watched the two dig through the assortment of clothes and accessories inside of the closet. At some point Dream dozed off, not really paying attention to what was going on around him. But then he heard a loud gasp, looking up to see Niki holding up a dress. Eret nodded at her then turned to Dream. He walked over and shoved the dress into Dream’s hands, the blonde looking confused as hell. Dream looked down at the dress then back at the other two in the room in shock. </p><p>“You have got to be kidding me- I- This?! Really?- Are you sure- I- Is there anything else?- I’ll wear anything else-” Dream stuttered out as he looked down at the dress in his hands. Niki giggled and took Dream’s mask from his face, the blonde tired to reach for it but Niki held it out of reach. Dream huffed and just stood there as Niki inspected the old piece of plastic. It had scratches and dents, the mask in desperate need of cleaning. She was planning to change a few things, the changes not being permanent just in case Dream didn’t have a spare mask. Dream reached out for his mask but Eret was already pulling Dream towards the corner of the room. There was a huge curtain, hiding a mirror and chair while leaving enough space for someone to move around and get dressed. </p><p>“Nope! We’re completely serious! This is what Tommy and Tubbo wanted and you’ve got to fulfill your half of the bet. This is fair and square. Now! You go get changed and I’m going to make some changes to your mask. It’s not going to be too drastic ,” Niki said with a wink as she clutched the mask in her hands. “Go! Go! Go! Your mask will be done by the time you’re finished changing,” She said as she shooed Dream towards the corner of the room. Dream slowly shuffled towards the changing area, his hesitancy shown to the world. He really didn’t want to do this. He wanted to stay in the comfort of his baggy hoodie and sweatpants.But he knew Niki and Eret weren’t taking no for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you waiting for, Dream? Go put it on! Go!” Eret said with a wide smile and pushed Dream into the changing area, closing the curtain behind him.</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>“I don’t want to come out! I- Why the dress?!” Dream called out from behind the curtain, the dressing feeling weird against his skin. He wanted to hide in there forever. He didn’t want to show anyone what he looked like… Dream looked down at himself then looked over at the huge mirror that was hung up on the wall. Eret and Niki had given him a Strawberry Dress, the dress looking exactly like the one that Eret owned himself. It reached the middle of his thighs and the sleeves fit nicely around his arms. It was a pretty light feeling dress, the dressing being very flowy and bright. But the blonde wasn’t so sure that he looked good… He missed his soft oversized hoodie, the green piece of clothing nicely folded and sat on a chair inside of the changing room. The dress had short sleeves, leaving Dream’s scared arm in view of everyone. The discoloration in Dream’s arms were out for the world to see. Scars from battles he has been in during his life. It wasn’t like he was ashamed of his scars… </p><p>But he wasn’t one to show them off either...</p><p>Dream hugged himself as he slowly nudged the curtain open, Niki and Eret standing there waiting... </p><p>“Oh my goodness!! You look amazing! Eret can you help him tie the back of the dress please? I’m almost done with the mask. Just have to put one more thing on it,” Niki said, her smile shining brighter than the sun. She was having the time of her life dressing up the speedrunner. Eret simply nodded and walked behind Dream, tying the ribbon of the Dress behind him. He was slow so that he didn’t hurt Dream at all. Dream didn’t like how the dress hugged his waist, showing his skinny figure. He wrapped his arms around him, trying to hide and curl in on himself. Eret slowly pulled his hands back, scared her hurt Dream until he noticed something.</p><p>Eret noticed the small change in posture, not saying a word and just rubbed Dream’s shoulder. He didn’t want to nag the blonde about his insecurities or anything. But he wanted to do his best to help. He was internally thankful for the kind gesture, yet he still wanted to hide what he thought to be an awkward body figure. The weight was grounding, giving Dream some confidence in himself as he took in a deep breath. Niki was too caught up in changing the mask that she didn’t notice the small movements the two made. By the time Dream gathered himself, Niki turned around with a grin as she held the mask out to Dream. </p><p>“Alright! All done with your mask! Here put it on! I want to see how it looks with the dress! Come on! Come on!” Niki cheered, walking over with the blonde’s mask. The mask still had it’s signature smile, but strawberry stickers were covering the white plastic surface. It was clear that Niki had cleaned all of the dirt and grime that accumulated on it over the past few years. Dream was actually grateful that his mask was now clean. The old brown strap of the mask was replaced by a pink ribbon, Dream taking the mask and tying the pink ribbon behind his head. One the bow was tied he crossed his arms over his chest and stood before his friends. Niki clapped happily as Eret looked at Dream, giving him his signature smirk. </p><p>“Aww! The dress looks so good on you! The mask is so cute with it too! I’ve got some shoes you can try on as well! They’re just some white boots that match the dress. We’ve got to get you downstairs and show you off to everyone! Tubbo and Tommy were planning on taking you on a walk around L’manburg,” Niki explained as she handed Dream some knee high boots. Dream sighed and slowly stepped into the huge boots, Eret helping him a bit so he wouldn’t fall. </p><p>Niki ran downstairs where Puffy, Tommy, and Tubbo were waiting. Dream needed a little bit of help walking down the stairs, letting Dream grip onto his arm as he walked. As soon as the blonde was in view Puffy gasped and started clapping. Tommy and Tubbo just stared with huge smiles covering their faces. At first Dream thought they were going to laugh… That they were going to make fun of him. But instead Tubbo ran over to Dream and hugged him tightly, Dream would’ve fallen over if Eret wasn’t there to catch him. Tommy just gave Dream a thumbs up, both teens thinking that Dream actually looked pretty good in a dress. </p><p>“You look good Big D! The dress looks poggers too! Thank you for letting us borrow it!” Tommy said as he peeked around the tall blonde, looking at Niki, Puffy, and Eret before turning back to Dream. “Are you ready to go out? We’re going to go to Tubbo’s bee farm and maybe hang out in that area for awhile! You can change back into your normal clothes after sunset. But for now you’re Dream in a dress!” Tommy cheered as he took the blonde’s hand, pulling him away from Tubbo and out the door. Dream couldn’t help but chuckle as he followed Tommy outside, saying his goodbyes to the three who had helped out. Tubbo laughed and followed the two, waving goodbye to Eret, Niki, and Puffy as the door closed behind them. They smiled and joked around as they made their way towards the bee farm. But while Tommy, Tubbo, and Dream walked along the path they didn’t notice some people looking their way. </p><p>More specifically they didn’t notice a group of people staring at Dream…</p><p>“Dream is that you?! What the honk?!” A voice rang out and the three of them turned to see George, Sapnap, Quackity, Karl, Fundy, and Bad standing there. They six of them had been trying to fix up some of the buildings around the area. Karl was tired of falling down random holes caused by TNT or creepers that had exploded. So Sapnap and Quackity got a group together to help fill them. But now they were staring at Dream. The dress shined brightly in the sunshine, the light catching the dress just right. It looked like Dream was glowing. The blonde looked embarrassed out of his mind as his emerald eyes tried to look anywhere but at his friends. He hunched up a bit while Tubbo and Tommy stood a little bit in front of him, acting as a barrier between Dream and the group of males in front of them. </p><p>“What the heck-” Quackity stuttered out without thinking. Bad was quick to slap the teen in the arm, Quackity curing a little at the demon hybrid. While the two bickered quietly, George and Sapnap stared at Dream. But Fundy on the other hand was in a trance. The dress looked perfect on the blonde… He never thought Dream would even wear a dress but there he was standing in a strawberry pink dress. He was about to speak up but Sapnap spoke first. </p><p>“Um… Hey Dream? W-Why are you wearing a dress-?” Sapnap asked with his tone sounding odd  and Dream immediately wrapped his arms around himself. The feeling of so many eyes on him feeling wrong. He was hyper aware of his scars and all of the things that he thought was wrong with his body. Tommy and Tubbo noticed this and gave the five them small glares. Sapnap didn’t know what to do but Karl suggested he do something soon, Dream looking more and more insecure every passing second. Sapnap realized his mistake and was quick to correct himself. He cleared his throat as he stuttered, not really knowing what else to say. </p><p>“I mean! It’s not like you don’t look good! You look amazing in a dress!” Sapnap said and Dream just shuffled a bit, Sapnap did not know what to do. Karl was quick to grab Sapnap’s hand, knowing his boyfriend was trying his best. But Fundy saved the day as he stepped forward and walked over to Dream, quickly walking past Tommy and Tubbo. He was quick to take Dream’s hands into his, smiling widely at the blonde. Dream peered up a bit, Fundy smiling softly when he saw those beautiful emerald eyes. </p><p>“You look amazing! I really like the dress on you Dream! You should really wear it more often if you’re up for it! You even fixed up your mask!” Fundy pointed out as he looked at the strawberry stickers and the new ribbon on the mask. His tail wagging back and forth behind him quickly, his actions giving his emotions away. Dream smiled, slowly standing up a little taller as he was more comfortable with the fox hybrid around. His heart wasn’t beating as fast as it was before and his confidence was slowly seeping back into him. </p><p>“So where are you guys headed? I don’t have anything else to do today so maybe I can tag along with you!” Fundy suggested and Dream nodded, Fundy’s ears seeming to perk up at the blonde’s actions. Tommy and Tubbo watched the two interact, both teens having the same thought in their heads. </p><p>It was clear the two liked each other… </p><p>But the two were too dense to notice- </p><p>“W-We’re going to the bee farm! I lost a bet to Tommy and Tubbo so they asked Niki and Eret to put me in a dress… Anyways- Of course you can come along! I don’t think Tommy or Tubbo would mind. If they say yes you can all come along!” Dream said happily, looking over to the two teens. They both nodded excitedly and all of them made their way to the bee farm. Once and a while Bad would make sure the others were behaving, having to smack Quackity a few times for cursing. But soon Sapnap and Karl were able to keep their boyfriend in check. The entire way Dream never let go of Fundy’s hand, Dream sometimes stumbling over because of the boots he was wearing. But he didn’t really mind. He would happily hold Fundy’s hand any day. The weight gave him confidence and provided him comfort that he desperately needed. </p><p>Once they got to the bee farm Tubbo carefully opened the door, not wanting any of his bees to accidentally get out. They all walked inside, the bees paying no mind to the people who entered their home. But they did see the dress that Dream was wearing, the pink fabric adorn with strawberries and strawberry flowers on it. The bees confused the white flowers on the dress and were immediately surrounding Dream. Everyone backed away as Dream had bees cuddling up to him, the blonde laughing as he pet some of the bees gently. Fundy couldn’t look away as he watched the blonde interact with the bees. Some bees would go to Tubbo’s recognizing the boy who took care of them. But most of them were on Dream. </p><p>But soon they backed away, finally giving the blonde room. They all sat down on the grass, flowers surrounding them. George sat with Bad, the demon hybrid looking at all the flowers. He was wondering if he could grab a few blue ones, planning to give them to Skeppy. Sapnap, Karl. and Quackity cuddled next to each other, Sapnap resting his head on Quackity’s shoulder while Karl put his head on Quackity’s other shoulder. Tommy and Tubbo sat back to back, Tommy looking up at the sky through the glass ceiling while Tubbo was busy making a flower crown. Dream and Fundy were sitting crisscross next to each other, their pinkies intertwined as they looked up at the bright blue sky. </p><p>“This… This actually isn’t too bad...” Dream muttered suddenly, Fundy letting out a hum in confusion. Dream’s hands reached for the dress, letting his scarred hands run across the smooth and soft fabric. Dream made sure they were far enough from everyone before speaking a little louder so Fundy could hear better. “I mean the dress… At first I didn’t like it- The short sleeves showed off my scars, the ribbon made my waist stick out, and- and I don’t know- It all felt wrong…” Dream said as he looked down and Fundy sighed. He grabbed Dream’s hand so they were completely holding hands, Dream’s head shooting up to look at the hybrid. </p><p>“Dream those are what make you who you are! Those are some of the best parts about you! You might think they’re not good or that they’re ugly but others- People who actually care… They’ll see them as things that make you special. I just hope that it’ll get easier and easier for you to see it. I promise,” Fundy said and Dream couldn’t help but smile back. “But really that dress looks really good on you Dream! Maybe you should ask Niki if you can keep it! I bet she would, seeing as she let you borrow it,” Fundy suggested and Dream shook his head with a small chuckle.</p><p>“I can’t wear the dress all the time Fundy- As much as I would love to, I just can’t. I mean I’m still me. The dress would just get caught on stuff while I’m fighting. I would love to keep it but I just can’t… My hoodie is a lot easier to move around in and it’s more convenient,” Dream said with a sigh as he fiddled with the hem of his dress with his free hand. Fundy thought for a moment before an idea popped in his head, looking over at Dream’s mask with interest. </p><p>“Well if you can’t keep the dress… Why not something else?”</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>Fundy walked up to Dream with a wide smile, Tommy and Tubbo following close behind him as they bickered away. They all waved at the speedrunner, Dream perking up at someone calling his name. Dream finally spotted them, looking over at the three of them with a small smile before quickly saying goodbye to George and Sapnap. The two bid their friend goodbye and Dream ran quickly over to the trio. They had been planning this day for a few weeks now. They were all finally not busy and had the chance to hang out. </p><p>This was maybe even a date- </p><p>But Fundy didn’t tell Tommy and Tubbo that-</p><p>Fundy looked at Dream, the blonde back in his green hoodie, black sweatpants, and brown combat boots. But when Fundy looked at Dream’s mask he noticed the mask still had the strawberry stickers on it, the pink ribbon wrapping around Dream’s head so the mask stayed on. He may not have the dress anymore but he’ll always have a memory of it. The blonde seemed a lot more confident these days, not always wearing a hoodie. He reached out to wearing other pieces of clothing like short sleeve shirts, tank tops, and even other dresses Niki lent him. If it made the blonde happy Fundy was beyond happy. </p><p>“You ready to go watch Treasure Planet?” Fundy asked, offering his hand to Dream while bowing like someone would do in a movie. The blonde gladly took it, with a chuckle Fundy taking the blonde’s hand and kidding it. The two laughed as Tommy and Tubbo started cheering and yelling at their actions. They both were very excited to watch the movie and were excited to hang out with Dream and Fundy in general. Dream and Fundy watched as the two younger teens raced to the bee farm, a small outdoor movie theater set up. </p><p>There was a picnic blanket spread across the grass, a variation of snacks sitting there for the taking. They all sat down, Fundy starting the movie as they all got comfortable. Tommy and Tubbo sat side by side, a bowl of popcorn sitting between them. Dream and Fundy sat next to each other, Dream resting on Fundy’s side a little bit. When Dream noticed Tommy and Tubbo were distracted enough by the movie he poked Fundy in the arm, the hybrid looking down at Dream with curiosity. </p><p>“Hey Fundy?”</p><p>“Yeah Dream…?”</p><p>“Thanks… For you know- Everything…”</p><p>“Anytime…” </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------</p><p>Words: 4385</p><p>I hope you all enjoyed! Have a wonderful life and say safe! Make sure you also wear a mask! Anyways remember that I love you all! Until next time! And keep the prompts coming! </p><p>-Daydream &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Burned into my heart (Sapnap Angst)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested by Guest:</p><p>Prompt: Maybe something to do with Sapnap (being Bad's son canonically) reacting to Bad infected by the egg?</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>By: Lynn</p><p>Double posted on my account since this was also requested on my book.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My little twist: Bad is half demon half blaze, and his mate was Skeppy, three-fourths human and one fourth diamond. Sapnap is half blaze and half human. Hybrids are more affected by dreamons, and since the egg is a dreamons, Sapnap is worried Bad might not recover. This also happens when Bad gets infected, Ant is normal at the moment. Also, Hybrid AU. (I’m also ignoring canon heights, those can go screw themselves, they’ve ruined Skephalo for me :( )</p><p>Sapnap paced the room of his house, breathing quickly and muttering to himself. If what Ant had said was true, and Bad was really . . . infected . . . by this egg thing, then there was a chance that the egg was a dreamon. And if it was a dreamon, then there was a chance that his dad could get SDD, or Skin Discoloring Disorder. Bad's red and black demeanor was soothing to the blaze hybrid, and if it changed to a ying yang design, the coldness of the colors would make Sapnap feel worse than the End ever had.</p><p>Speaking of the end, he was worried for Dream as well. As a hybrid, he was also vulnerable to the blood red vines that were infecting the server. Since he was an ender dragon hybrid, he was already weakened due to his cold-blooded nature, and this stupid egg was infecting him. But Ranboo was a fourth ender, a fourth ghast, and half human, giving him a half and half look in the shape of a human. As a ghast and enderman, his temperature was split, and he often coughed up fire balls and ender pearls. He constantly got sick, and this egg was not going to help. Sapnap sighed, and grabbed his armour. He was going to meet with his dad, and find out what was wrong.</p><p>When Sapnap finally arrived at the Badlands, he was greeted by Ant, who was to take him to Bad. Had Bad changed so much that he couldn’t be bothered to go greet his own son? As they walked, they chatted amiably, and the cat hybrid, noticing Sapnap’s nervousness, allowed him to pet his head. Sapnap smiled gratefully as he scratched Ant behind his ears, and Ant purred. Finally, they entered the house.</p><p>“Sapnap! My little muffin, how are you?” Bad smiled, and hugged Sapnap as Sapnap entered the room that he was in. Sapnap did his best to conceal his shock. His fathers white eyes had red pupils, and his smile look more cruel and malicious. “Ant, please leave us.”</p><p>As soon as the cat hybrid left the room, Bad made a gesture to follow him, and stalked out of the room. Sapnap stared at the demon’s retreating figure. Bad had always bounced along the path he went, giggling and repeating “Bouncy, bouncy bouncy”, and he had never left anyone behind. He always held Sapnap’s hand no matter what happened. Sapnap shook his head, and quickly ran after his father.</p><p>As soon as Sapnap caught up, they had already arrived. A large, stone room with a red egg thing in the corner. Sapnap stopped, and slowed down. Bad rolled his eyes, something that looked extremely unnatural on the demon blaze hybrid’s usually kind face, and then grabbed his hand. Bad jumped down, floating himself with his blaze powers. Sapnap used his own powers, still holding his fathers hand as a form of comfort. When they had gotten to the floor, Bad allowed himself to drop and caught Sapnap, who was shocked by the sudden movement. Bad waited for Sapnap to stand up impatiently, and dragged him to the egg in the corner of the room. Sapnap resisted the demons attempt to drag him to the sinister crimson egg, and Bad looked shocked.</p><p>"Come on, Sapnap. You are my son, the egg will like you. I promise it won't hurt you." The demon looked very happy at the thought of the weird egg, and Sapnap felt like crying. This was all so weird, his father was infected by a dreamon, and he had gone crazy.</p><p>Sapnap looked at his father, and broke down. His father, the kindest person on the entirety of the SMP, was crazy. He wanted Sapnap, his son, to become friends with a dreamon in the shape of an egg, and it was likely he would die. This egg - he remembered what Tubbo had told him about dreamons that took the shape of inanimate objects.</p><p>"Finally, the last type of dreamons are the dreamons that choose to like inanimate objects. They are the second most dangerous after the ones that take control of your body, the mind dreamons. These posses people that get near them, and cause them to have an unhealthy obsession with them. Hybrids have a low chance of surviving this obsession, because it goes against their primal instincts to care for their child most. They will be confused, and will most likely die because the dreamon will kill them. Be careful dealing with them, Sapnap." Tubbo had told him when he had first joined their dreamon hunting club. </p><p>"What's wrong, Sapnap? Are you alright? Do you want me to get the egg to help you?" Bad's voice rang out, and Sapnap, for the first time in his life, cried so hard, lava began rolling down his cheeks, burning his skin, and forever imprinting this memory in his heart, never to leave, and always to reign supreme over all the happy memories that the blaze hybrid had ever had with his father.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Drive of an Older Sibling (Dream!Manhunt AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt from deathclawiii: </p><p>pairing: none<br/>type: fluff<br/>au: Dream-centric Manhunt<br/>plot: Dream is on the run from the law for whatever reason you wish to come up with and collects a myriad of children/younger siblings (a mixture of any of the younger server members) along the way and takes care of them. Dream is also like the best brother he can possibly be given the situation and a complete badass.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>This was written by Daydream or Lamplight143</p><p>I hope you like it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW: None</p><p>Requested by: deathclawiii</p><p>By: Daydream</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>“Get him you muffin heads!! Stop fighting!!”</p><p>“He went this way! Come on! Sapnap stop hitting me!!!”</p><p>“No, I saw him run that way! George what are you doing?!”</p><p>“Ant! Help me pull them apart!”</p><p>“He’s 15 years old!!! How hard is it to catch a kid?!” </p><p>Dream snickered from behind his mask as he hid in the trees above. He looked down at the fighting hunters, watching as they pushed and shoved. They were full grown adults and they seemed to act more childish than Dream himself. He had to put a hand over his mouth so the four below didn’t hear his laughter. He was surprised these were the people that the kingdom sent to capture him, thinking they would want more skilled people on his tail. But Dream wasn’t complaining. It was a nice form of entertainment. He was wearing his dark green hoodie and brown pants, blending in with the leaves and branches. His bag of goodies were tucked deep within his backpack, Dream making sure the bag was securely shut tight. The teen had stolen a few bits of food and whatever else he could grab while he was running away. He wished he could stay for the show but he had other things to worry about. He didn’t look back as he made his getaway, jumping from branch to branch and getting further and further away from the hunters. </p><p>After he was pretty far away from the hunters he dropped from the treetops, landing on the ground without as much as a soft thud. He looked around for a few seconds before letting out a sigh in relief that he was now in the clear. He had been running for who knows how long. Even though he was good at running and dodging, he only had so much energy to spare. He finally relaxed, his shoulders lowering as he rolled his neck. Dream flinched and let out a small hiss as he felt and heard his bones crack as he stretched. He rolled his shoulders a few times before letting out a huff, the adrenaline leaving his body. The teen immediately pulled down his hood, his fluffy blonde hair sticking out in multiple directions. Dream pushed his mask to the side, signing in relief as the cool wind hit his face. He blinked a few times as he adjusted to the light, taking in a deep breath. His emerald eyes scanned the area, landing on a huge swarm of vines. </p><p>They grew on the side of a huge mountain, the huge patch of plants covering a huge part of the cliff. At first glance it didn’t seem like much, just a few vines hanging over the side of the mountain. But Dream knew better and smiled at the sight of home. Dream walked up to the side of the mountain, looking at the vines before pushing them aside. Behind them was a huge open tunnel, leading deeper into the mountain. The wind blew in the blonde’s face, the teen letting out a sigh as he let the cold air wash over him. Dream looked back into the open world one final time before ducking into the mountain, darkness surrounding him. But the blonde didn’t mind. He had walked this path for years now, knowing the dark tunnel as well as the back of his hand. At the end of the huge dark cavern was a bright light, Dream smiling as he walked a little faster towards the light. When he made it to the other side he was in a huge cave in the center of the mountain. This is where trees, animals, and a waterfall lived. A small cottage in the middle of the serene setting. </p><p>The teen smiled at the sight of the building. It was pretty in its own way as it sat quietly in the middle of the huge opening in the cave. It was made out of dark wood, clear windows letting light into the house. It looked pretty small but the blonde didn’t mind. It was home and he loved it either way. The sunlight poured in from holes in the mountain, either that or from the many lanterns set around the area so it wouldn’t be so dark. Dream didn’t want any mobs to spawn, he was already tired from fighting the hunters. He didn’t feel like fighting off mobs as well… He took his mask off of his head, putting it away in his bag underneath all of his items. Once his mask was completely hidden he reached for the doorknob, shaking it a few times before the door slowly opened. Dream peeked inside of the small cottage, eyes searching the living rooms for nothing in particular. Dream smiled when someone caught his eye, the blonde hearing a gasp. </p><p>“Dream!” A voice yelled, the sound echoing through the building. Dream chuckled as he entered, closing the door behind him. The smell of fresh pastries whafted around him, Dream feeling more at home. “Guys! Dream is home with food!” And with that there were other sets of feet traveling through the house. One was quick paced, heavy thuds as they traveled quickly through the house. The other set of steps seemed to be lighter but carried the same urgency as the other pair. The blonde watched as two more people walked into the living room, waving at them both. </p><p>But before Dream could say anything he was tackled by someone, the person hugging them tightly. Dream was caught by surprise and ended up falling back, his back hitting the door. Dream could hear some people yelling as he tried to gather himself, feeling a little light headed. Dream tried his best to suppress a wince, the wounds he gained while running away from the hunters stinging. The three others in the room didn’t seem to notice the blonde’s pain, Dream thankful they couldn’t tell he was hurt. He just shook his head, his mind clearing as he focused on what the people around him were saying. </p><p>“Tubbo! Be careful! You’re going to hurt him and he just got back!! Dream are you ok?!” A voice called to the small boy that had made Dream fall. The weight on his chest was soon getting taken away, the blonde taking in a deep breath. Dream smiled and rubbed the back of his head as he nodded, giving them a thumbs up to show he was fine. A hand reached out to him and Dream looked up to see Ranboo offering his hand. “Here let me help you up… Are you sure you are ok? That seemed like a pretty hard hit and you just got back home...” He mumbled, the worry never leaving his face as Dream stood up. </p><p>“I’m fine Ranboo… Thank you. No need to worry I’ll be alright,” He said simply as he turned to Tubbo, the brunette looking down at the ground sadly. The brunette was always this energetic, always wanting to be with the older blonde. But now he just felt guilty for potentially hurting him. Dream sighed, smiling softly as he kneeled in front of the boy. “I’m fine Tubbo. See? I’m right here in front of you and I’m talking to you! Just next time you want to hug me- Maybe try not to tackle me out of nowhere. Give me a warning next time ok buddy?” Dream asked and Tubbo smiled, nodding immediately as he opened his arms, expecting a hug from the older. The older blonde laughed and hugged Tubbo back. As Dream hugged Tubbo he looked at the other person in the room with them, a set of sky blue eyes looking at him with a smile. </p><p>“What took you so long Big D? Usually you get home sooner. Are you losing your touch?” Tommy joked and Dream rolled his eyes as he ruffled the boy’s hair. The three knew about the dangerous job that Dream had and whether they liked it or not he had to do it. It was for their own survival. Dream would never let Tommy, Tubbo, or Ranboo try and do what he does. It was way too dangerous and they were all just kids after all. Ranboo was almost 13 but that was besides the point. </p><p>“But all jokes aside, Dream… Are you really ok? I know how selfless of an asshole you can be… I mean they’ve got four hunters on you now- Who knows?! The king might even put five on the job! They’re not going to stop trying to catch you until you’re in prison or even worse- They might… T-They might…” Tommy couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence. He shook the thought from his head, trying to convince himself that they were going to be ok. He looked over at the older teen, trying to find words. “Dream…? What if they up the bounty on your head… That would mean more people would be looking for you. What if they find the house? What if- What if we have nowhere to go and you… What if they take you and we’re sent back to the orphanage? What if-“ Tommy ranted but Dream was quick to hush the boy with a hug. </p><p>“We’ll figure it out when we get there. But no matter what we’re sticking together. Screw the orphanage, screw the people who are trying to separate us, and screw the king himself. They’re not important and sooner or later they’ll give up on trying to catch us. But no matter what I’m going to fight for all of us. We’re not going to get separated… Ever. We’re going to be together forever. I promise… And you know that I never break promises,” Dream said confidently, the three boys around him smiling. They all started a group hug, Dream wrapping his arms around the three boys the best he could. The four of them used to be in an orphanage, forming a brother like bond while they were there. They loved their life at the orphanage and they loved being together. They all wanted to get adopted by the same family so they could live their lives with each other.</p><p>But one day Tommy was said to get adopted out of nowhere and was planning to be sent away in a week’s time. Tubbo was offered a home and Ranboo was also getting adopted by another family, all of them getting sent off. The three boys we’re going to be sent off to totally different villages while Dream stayed there in the orphanage. Tommy was 12, Tubbo was 11, and Ranboo was also 12 years old. They were still young and people adopting usually looked for younger kids to join their family. Since Dream was 15 it didn’t seem like he was getting adopted any time soon. Knowing they only had a few days together they made a plan… The four decided to pack their bags and run away, hiding within the mountain in the forest. </p><p>The only reason the hunters were targeting Dream was because he stole for a living. It was apparently what he did best. He used to work under King Philza as a humble servant. But little did everyone know, Dream stole from the kingdom every single day. He would bring home food, riches, and whatever he could nab from the castle. But he was found sooner or later, getting chased out of the kingdom and banished. Now whenever Dream finds his way into the streets of the town he would get chased down, a profitable bounty getting placed on his head. He was wanted dead or alive and has been running ever since. </p><p>Once they all pulled away from the blonde, Dream reached into his bag. He pulled out a few pieces of bread, all kinds of meat, apples, and other crops he was able to grab. He smiled when he saw a certain set of items, knowing the kids standing in front of him would like what he brought. He handed Tubbo a small bee plush he was able to grab from a toy store he was running past. He even got Tommy his own small cow plush and he gave Ranboo a small grass block plushie. The three thanked Dream, the blonde smiling down at them. He was even able to steal some weapons and other cool trinkets from the hunters while they were tracking him. He had iron ingots, some diamonds, and even some used swords and axes. But something within the loot caught Tommy’s eyes. He was quick to grab it, holding it out so everyone could see. Dream didn’t pay any mind, knowing Tommy was interested in a lot of things he brought home…</p><p>But this time it was different...</p><p>“What’s this-? It’s glowing! And look at those cool markings on the side. That’s weird… You said the hunters never used enchanted items when they went up against you. They didn’t want to hurt you too bad because you’re a kid and everything,” Tommy pointed out and Dream perked up, looking at the small metal object Tommy had in his hand. It was a compass , Dream recognizing the tool easily. But it looked nothing like anything Dream had seen before. It looked metal but there were multiple small symbols carved into it, making the metal shine with a purple hue. Dream took it from Tommy’s hand, taking his own compass out of his pocket. His eyes widened as the arrows pointed in two different directions, one arrow pointing north and the other pointing right at Dream. The blonde’s eyes widened as he moved the compass around him. But no matter where he moved it, it always pointed to him. </p><p>“Dream…?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah…?” Dream asked, cursing himself silently for stuttering. He didn’t want the others to get scared. But it was hard to hide when there was a chance the hunters could know where he was. The other three boys in the room didn’t need an explanation from the older. They could tell what the compass was for… The compass could track Dream himself, always pointing to him no matter how far away he was. It was a new trinket, something the older blonde has never seen before. Dream was wondering where they got it and how long they were using it for. Who had made the weird but efficient compass?</p><p>“How in the world is someone able to do that…? I mean- Look at these enchantments. This must have taken someone weeks to make. Just normal basic enchantments take hours to days to write. Looking at these runes this might have taken months if not a year to make... How do you make something that tracks one specific person? Do you think they only had one with them? They must only have one… Right? It would seem really hard to make multiple,” Ranboo mumbled and Dream just shrugged, not knowing what to do. With just a simple compass the hunters had a way to find Dream no matter what. This meant that Dream couldn’t stop running, he had to always be one step ahead so he wasn’t caught… </p><p>That meant that they had to get running.</p><p>That meant they had to leave the cabin behind… </p><p>“W-We don’t know if they’re still looking for Dream right-? Maybe they moved on and are gonna search another day like they always do-” Tubbo started but then the bell inside of their house went off. The sound echoed through the house, causing the four of them to stop talking. The four paused, looking at each other with fear in their eyes. The bell was connected to multiple tripwires the four kids had spread around the area. It was just a small precaution, just in case someone came across their cabin. Without another thought Dream ushered the three of them into the back of the house. </p><p>“I need you guys to hide right now- I’m going to try and get them to leave… They’ve never seen my face or any part of my head really- So I might be able to convince them that I mean no harm and that I’m just some teen that lives in the forest. I’ll tell you when you can come out once they're gone. But if I say the word ‘Peaches’ that means that you have to grab everything from your rooms and get ready to run,” Dream explained, the three nodding and running to their respective rooms. Dream took in a deep breath as he placed his bag in the corner of the living room next to the couch. He took off his green hoodie, shoving it into the bag. He was soon left in a black tanktop and his dark brown pants, Dream hoping that was enough of a change. After a while of waiting in silence there was a light knocking on the door. The blonde took a deep breath in, walking up to the door and opening it slowly. </p><p>Standing there were the four hunters from that same morning. Standing right in front of him was an older looking man, probably in his early 20’s. He seemed to be a hybrid, horns sticking out from his head and his eyes being completely white. Standing close to his side was another hybrid, having simple cat ears on his head, a cat tail, and his pupils being slitted instead of being round like other humans. Behind them was a man with glasses, the other wearing a white headband. They looked at Dream, some of them showing a surprised look while others just stared him down. </p><p>“U-Um… Do you need anything?” He asked, trying his best to alter the way he talked. He has had multiple run ins with the people standing in front of him. They could easily pick out his voice if he were to walk normally. He tried his best to change the way he carried himself as he casted his eyes down at the floor. He wanted to seem less like himself and more like a stranger. Dream noticed that none of them had the compass out, Dream having some relief now that he knew they couldn’t tell it was him. </p><p>“We’re looking for a thief named Dream. There is a huge bounty on his head and many have been looking to collect it… He stole from the king, betrayed his trust, and has done other high treasons against the kingdom. We were given a compass from the kingdom’s witch. The compass leads us to your humble home here. We’re sorry for intruding but we were wondering if we could look around,” The demon said and Dream quickly nodded, opening the door so the four could come in. They all walked in normally, but Dream could tell the one with the glasses was paying close attention to each of Dream’s movements. </p><p>“So you live here alone? It seems pretty lonely,” The demon said as he looked around the living room, Dream glad he never put up any pictures of him and the others. He didn’t want Tommy, Tubbo, or Ranboo’s faces on any Wanted posters around the kingdom. Dream slowly nodded as he watched the four hunters sit on the couches in the living room, none of them looking like they were going to leave anytime soon. The blonde tensed a bit as he watched the cat hybrid sit on the couch right next to his backpack. But the small bag was closed and was so plain it didn’t draw any kind of suspicion. Dream’s attention was brought back to the demon when he spoke again. </p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking… What’s your name? And- Don’t you think you’re a little too young to be living all by yourself?” The demon questioned and Dream was quick to shrink, rubbing the back of his neck. He let out a chuckle before answering. The blonde already had many lies for this kind of stuff. He had come up with so many alter egos just for this situation. </p><p>“I-I’m 18 years old actually. I just look younger than I really am. I get it a lot,” He lied smoothly, taking it slow so he wouldn’t mess up. “I moved out of my home village a few months ago actually. I just wanted to get away from the world you know? So I made my cottage here in the middle of this mountain where I could live my life as normal,” Dream explained. Some of that wasn’t actually a lie. Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, and Dream have been living in the cottage for a few months now. They had stumbled on this place by total accident and decided to settle down. Dream looked over at the hunters, all of them seeming to believe his story. </p><p>“Oh and my name is Clay by the way!” Dream said, internally cringing at his name. He never really liked the name, so when Tubbo gave him the nickname Dream he gladly took it. Tommy and Ranboo were surprised by the name but they all agreed it sounded better than Clay. Dream held his hand out to the demon, the hunter gladly taking the boy’s hand. “I’m Bad! This is Antfrost, George, and Sapnap. We’re the king’s royal guards,” Bad explained and Dream nodded in understanding. No wonder they weren’t that great at tracking him without that stupid compass. Their job used to be protecting the castle before having to run after Dream. </p><p>“So Clay… What do you do around here? I mean how do you sustain yourself? I don’t think many people know about this huge hollowed out mountain. I mean of course we saw all of the animals outside but I mean… You’ve got to have some money right?” Ant asked, Dream turning to the cat hybrid. Ant seemed to study Dream as he stood there. It was clear as his slit pupils darted around the room then back at Dream. It was like he was looking for something… </p><p>“I farm some stuff and I actually go from town to town. I sell things then just bring it back here for safe keeping. I don’t really like living in villages and towns. Too many people if I’m being completely honest,” Dream said with a shrug, Ant letting out a hum as he nodded. Dream’s breath caught in his throat when he saw Ant spot the backpack next to the couch. The cat may have been subtle but Dream caught the change in mood. The blonde prayed and prayed that the cat would just look at the bag then look away. </p><p>“What do you sell at the market Dream? With these living conditions I’m guessing you’ve got a lot of opportunities with all this stuff you have,” Sapnap said this time, pulling the blonde’s attention from Ant. The teen really couldn’t handle the stress of everything that was happening. He wanted to keep eye contact with Sapnap but he also wanted to make sure Ant didn’t go through his bag. The hybrid would clearly see all of the stolen goods from this morning. They would know it was the actual Dream they were talking to… Dream thought for a second before answering carefully. He chose each word he said with care as he took in a deep breath. </p><p>“I just sell some simple crops that I grow outside. Apples, wheat that I grow here, beats, carrots, some weapons I find and repair, and whatever else I can get money for in the market,” Dream said then pretended to think for a bit. “Oh yeah! I also sell peaches!” The blonde said loudly with a smile, his mind racing. </p><p>The four hunters looked at one another then back at Dream, seeming to judge him greatly. Dream shifted from one foot to another as they had a quiet conversation. Dream tried his best to listen in but he couldn’t hear their hushed whispers. They seemed to believe him for a few seconds until George started to reach into his pocket slowly. Dream could see the glowing hue of purple emitting from the compass as the brunette slowly pulled it out, Dream’s eyes widening a bit in worry. The blonde scanned the room for some sort of escape but he had to walk past the hunters to get to the door. But Sapnap seemed to notice, his hand reaching for the diamond axe that was hanging from his belt. Dream immediately backed away, the hunters standing from the couch. Dream looked over at Ant, he noticed that the hybrid’s tail was deep in his bag. It was searching for something and Dream immediately knew he was screwed when Ant perked up with surprise. </p><p>“Look what I found guys… I think ‘Clay’ has some explaining to do,” Ant said with a small smirk as he stared at Dream. Ant pulled his tail out of the bag, Dream’s mask hanging from his tail by the strap. When Ant had opened the bag Dream’s green hoodie that he had shoved in there was hanging out of the bag, clear as day. Dream looked at his stuff then at the hunters, trying to figure out what to do… His bag was in the hunter’s possession and that was where all of his stuff was. He needed some of the things in that bag. But there was no opening in sight. Dream sighed and glared at the four hunters, his hand opening and closing.  If Dream couldn’t find an opening…</p><p>He would make one himself...</p><p>He lunged at Ant with incredible speed with his hand outstretched, grabbing the hybrid’s tail and pulling the mask off. Ant flinched when Dream grabbed his tail, scrambling away from the teen. Dream was also able to scoop up his bag from the ground, tying the green hoodie around his waist tightly. Sapnap swung his axe at Dream but the blonde was quick to dodge, quickly pulling the mask over his face as he did. He reached into his bag and pulled out his diamond sword as Sapnap tried to bring his axe down on him. The weapons clashed against each other, both struggling to over power one another. From the corner of his eye Dream could see the shadow of George coming up from behind him. So Dream did a sidestep, Sapnap falling right into his companion. The two easily fell to the ground, the armor the four were wearing very heavy. Dream was too focused on George and Sapnap to realize Bad coming up to tackle him from behind. </p><p>“Dream look out behind you!!!” The blonde heard, the teen quickly turning around to see Bad ready to grab him. But then a huge clang rang out through the area. The demon fell to the ground, letting out a groan as he fell with a thud. Dream looked down at Bad and looked up, seeing Tommy holding a huge stick he kept in his room. Dream had never been so relieved. He knew letting Tommy collect sticks was a good idea. The three had their backpacks on, filled with clothes, food, and other small personal objects they wanted to take with them. “Are you ok?! Did they hurt you at all? They didn’t get to you did they?” Tommy asked and Dream shook his head, looking past Tommy at Ranboo and Tubbo. The small brunette was holding onto Ranboo’s hand tightly, looking at the downed hunters. </p><p>“I need you guys to get to the horses. Remember how I taught you to ride them?” Dream asked, Ranboo and Tommy nodding. Dream smiled and ruffled their hair, he then looked over at Tubbo with a chuckle. “Alright buddy. I need you to get on a horse with Ranboo ok? They’re going to take you somewhere and they’re going to protect you while I’m gone. I’m just going to lead them away from you guys ok? Everything is going to be ok,” Dream said and Tubbo slowly nodded without a word, the brunette trying to process what was going on. Dream then looked over at Ranboo, the second oldest of all of them giving Dream a worried look. But Dream wasn’t scared. He just winked and squeezed Ranboo’s hand three times, the boy’s eyes widening as he nodded in understanding. “Alright now all of you need to run. Get out of here. I’ll catch up with you when I can.” Dream said and they all nodded, the three of them running out the door. </p><p>Once they were gone and far away Dream pulled on his hoodie and put on his hood, he looked exactly like he did that morning. He watched as Ant composed himself, his tail twitching behind him as his ears pinned to the sides of his head. Dream just smirked from underneath his mask, the sound of horses calling outside. Ant looked at the door confused at the sound of horses, Dream taking that small window as he pushed Ant over the top of the couch. The hybrid yelped as he fell to the ground once again. But before Dream could laugh Sapnap was on his back, jumping on him. The blonde was quick to slam the man against the nearest wall, Sapnap losing all of the air in his lungs. Dream grabbed one of Sapnap’s arms, throwing him over his shoulder and into Bad who was running towards them. He noticed that George and Ant were about to rush him, Dream throwing the door open and running out. </p><p>“Get him!!! He’s running toward the exit of the cave!!” Sapnap yelled as he got to his feet, helping Bad up as George and Ant ran ahead. Soon Dream was pushing past the canopy of vines, George and Ant practically on his heels. It was like Dream could feel an invisible hand reaching at the back of his neck. Like one of the hunters was just centimeters away from getting to him. So Dream didn’t look back. He ran and ran as far as his legs would carry him, pushing past tree branches and jumping over rocks and other things that were scattered on the forest floor. He could hear the heavy footsteps of the people behind him. But when he pushed the last patch of branches and bushes away he was at the foot of a cliff overlooking a huge ravine. The only thing below was lava and stone, the fall probably being about hundreds of feet in the air. He looked down the ravine then back at the hunters behind them. George took in a deep breath as he looked over at the blonde. He smirked and pointed his sword at Dream before speaking. </p><p>“Nowhere to run Dream…”</p><p>“You sure about that?” Dream asked as he pulled off his mask, his emerald eyes filled with determination as he stared at the four. That’s when Bad’s eyes widened, realizing what the blonde was about to do. Bad was about to reach for the blonde but it was too late. Dream peeked at the lava below before saluting to the hunters. They ran after him, yelling his name but Dream was already leaning back, wind rushing past his ears as he let himself go. He felt like he was flying for a few seconds before plummeting to the ground. He let go of the plastic mask, the smiley face falling with him as he let himself get closer and closer to the lava. </p><p>The only thing the hunters saw was the mask slowly melting in the lava, the compass in George’s hand swirling in circles as it couldn’t lock onto anything. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“You are an idiot, Dream!! You know that?! An absolute idiot!!! What were you thinking?! What if I wasn’t there?! What if Ranboo forgot where this place was like he does all the time?! You have burns on your back Dream! My goodness…” Tommy said as his wings tucked behind him. Dream laughed but ended up wincing as Tubbo cleaned his wounds. Tommy had dove down into the ravine when he saw Dream jump, catching the blonde. But he wasn’t able to catch him in time, Dream’s back getting exposed to the lava below. </p><p>“I mean we all got out of it alive right?” Dream asked and Tommy just sighed, burying his face in his hands with a groan. Dream just laughed once again, putting a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “Look… We all made it out. I told Ranboo that whenever I give him the signal I want him to bring you both to this ravine. It was either Ranboo would teleport me out of there or you would jump and use your wings to catch me,” Dream said as Tubbo pulled away, finally done bandaging his back. Tommy looked up at Dream and hugged the teen, careful not to touch his back. “Plus if I died who would let you keep all your sticks?” Dream asked and Tommy just screamed into Dream’s chest still not letting him go. </p><p>“We were worried about you when we went off on those horses… But Ranboo was amazing and led us straight here!” Tubbo said and Dream smiled, pulling the two other kids in a hug. They all sat there at the bottom of the ravine, hidden from view. They all enjoyed each other’s company, their horses safe and secure drinking water. They were happy to be together again and now they didn’t have to worry about Dream being a hunter anymore. </p><p>“See? I told you I never break my promises,” He said as he hugged his brothers close.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Words: 5592</p><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this One-Shot! Thank you all so so so much for all the prompts you've given us! We really appreciate it! Until then remember that you're love and make sure to stay safe! Have a wonderful life everyone! Until next time! :) </p><p>-Daydream</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Flowers for You (Dream x Foolish)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt from @kikinobasket: </p><p>Hey my cousin just had this thought and I was like hmm how would one wrote this they thought of the ship dream/foolish do you think you would be able to write it</p><p>---------------------------------</p><p>Written by: Daydream or Lamplight143</p><p>Have fun reading! &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW: None :)</p><p>Requested by: @kikinobasket</p><p>By:Daydream</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>“Dream!!! Big D!!! Dream!!! You better not be ignoring me!!!” Tommy yelled when he saw Dream walking down the wooden path, no armor and just his netherite axe hanging from his belt. He just looked like his normal self, or as normal as the mask wearing blonde could get. The masked blonde jolted at the sudden loud sound and sighed, turning to the teen who was approaching him quickly. His senses weren’t as toned as they usually were, the blonde’s mind hazed with exhaustion. He saw Tommy walking towards him, Tubbo and Ranboo following close behind him he knew that he wasn’t going to have a calm morning. Dream just turned to keep walking, the three teens following close behind him. </p><p>“What are you doing today Big D? What’s going on in the life of the admin?” Tommy asked and Dream sighed once again, knowing the three weren’t planning to leave him alone anytime soon. In all honesty if Dream were to answer that question truthfully he would’ve said he was exhausted. That wasn’t a lie… Dream was utterly exhausted at that moment and had been for the past couple of days… Between all the political things going on, being admin, and just trying to get things done in general Dream hasn’t had time to just settle down from himself. All the responsibilities had piled up which had robbed the blonde of his sleep. He really didn’t feel like dealing with the three youngest people on the server, wanting to tell them to leave him alone. But he knew they would never leave him alone no matter how hard he tried, especially Tommy. So he just took in a deep breath and endured all he could. </p><p>“I’m not planning on doing much today actually- Unless something comes up it’s gonna be pretty chill for me. I’ve just got some minor arrens to run,” Dream said with a yawn as they all walked together, the three teens listening to Dream closely. They were really hoping Dream was planning to do something remotely interesting. “I mean all I’ve got to do is pass by a few markets and stuff since Sapnap and George need some stuff for the house. I’ve also got to check out the builds around the SMP. Gotta make sure they’re safe and stuff like that. Other than that I’m free all day and I can just have the time to hang out. You three are tha bored you can tag along if you want I guess. Just don’t get in my way or anything. I’m honestly not in the mood for anything crazy,” Dream said with a shrug and a yawn that he failed to hold in. Tommy just let out a groan, bored out of his mind. The three were looking for something fun to do, thinking that the admin would have an adventure for them. But in the end that wasn’t the case. </p><p>“Come on Dream! We’re bored! Don’t you have anything else you need to do? Anything cool you can come up with?” Tubbo asked as he groaned and Ranboo nodded, a grass block pressed close to his chest. He knew these boys would cause chaos if they didn’t have anything to do within the next few minutes. But Dream just shrugged again and shook his head, walking a little faster. He was expecting the three to leave him alone after knowing he wasn’t doing much today. But instead the three followed close behind him around the SMP. Dream was guessing they were settled on following him through his morning. If they stayed calm like this for most of the time Dream actually didn’t mind them sticking around for a little bit. He was also glad that they weren’t planning to run off and prank the entire server.</p><p>Dream really didn’t want to deal with that again...</p><p>“Where are we headed to first, Dream?” Tubbo asked as he walked a little faster next to Dream. Tubbo wasn’t really interested in the things Tommy and Ranboo were talking about. Instead he wanted to talk to the taller blonde who was leading them around. Tubbo and Dream usually only talked when it was about L’manburg or something else having to do with their country. But having the time to just relax and have a normal conversation was nice. The older blonde just nodded over in the direction of Niki and Puffy’s bakery and flower shop, the small brick building not too far away.</p><p>“I’m planning to grab some baked goods from Puffy and Niki today. George and Sapnap wanted some donuts and we ran out of some at the house. Other than that I was planning to buy some flowers. After that I’m probably going to crash… It’s been a busy few days,” Dream said and Tubbo nodded, walking next to the older teen. The two were both leaders and had their moments. Whether it be a nice game of chess or a fighting duel, the two always got along most of the time. It was silent for a few seconds, a comfortable space between the two. Tommy and Ranboo followed behind the pair, but their conversation was blocked out by both Dream and Tubbo easily. Dream yawned and before he totally zoned out Tubbo spoke again. </p><p>“I get you, You know…? Everything with New L’manburg has been really stressful and it’s hard to keep up. I don’t know how you handle being admin. I would love being an admin one day- But I’ve got to learn how to handle things first-” Tubbo said as he rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times to clear his vision before continuing. “But now that everything is slowing down it’s been getting better. Do you think I can buy stuff with you? Flowers I mean… I need some flowers for my bees since the ones that are already in there aren’t enough,” Tubbo mumbled and Dream smiled and nodded, ruffling the boy’s hair as he did so. Soon they got to the shop, Dream opening the door and letting the three boys inside. The blonde immediately walked to the counter, Puffy giving him a smile. </p><p>“Hey Dream! It’s nice to see you! What do you need today?” Puffy asked and Dream talked to Puffy about the donuts, pointing to the ones he wanted in the display case. The woman could tell the blonde was tired, taking things slow with Dream. Dream was internally grateful that the woman was going slow for him, his brain struggling to process a few things. She didn’t want to baby the teen, knowing Dream would gladly take care of himself when he could. But she couldn’t help but feel a little worried. After a while Puffy finally boxed the donuts Dream wanted, Dream thanking her with a smile underneath his mask. She then handed the full box to Dream, the blonde taking it. Dream had to steady his hands so he didn’t accidentally drop the box, Puffy helping him ground himself before pulling away. He handed the woman a few pieces of gold as payment, Puffy thanking him and putting the gold in the register. </p><p>“Anything else you need today, Dream?” Puffy asked and Dream nodded, hanging Puffy a slip of paper with his free hand. Puffy raised an eyebrow before she read the paper and then smiled at Dream, nodding silently before walking to the back of the shop. Dream just stood there and waited, but Tubbo’s curiosity got the better of him quickly. Tubbo hadn’t been able to get a peek at the paper and he just really wanted to know what was written on it. </p><p>“What did you ask Puffy to get you Dream?” Tubbo asked but his question was answered when Puffy came back to the counter, a bunch of flowers in her hand. The bouquet was composed of Red Camellia, Pink Carnations, red Chrysanthemums, a few Asters, and finally a single red rose. Tubbo was surprised, he never thought Dream would get flowers that looked like that. None of them were green, most of them different shades of blue and red. Maybe he was getting them for Sapnap and George? I mean there favorite colors were blue and red- Tubbo just shook the thought from his mind as he took in a deep breath. The brunette watched as Dream took the flowers with a smile and backed away, letting Tubbo order the flowers he needed for his farm. </p><p>“Heya Puffy! I need some flowers from my bees! So any flowers you’ve got is ok. Preferably Oxeye Daisies and maybe some dandelions are good,” Tubbo explained and Puffy nodded, walking to the back against to get the flowers Tubbo asked for. While the woman was gone Tubbo watched as Dream admired the flowers in his hand. Even though he couldn’t see Dream’s face he knew the teen was smiling. It was just the way he carried himself… The excitement and happiness was practically rolling off him. Dream put the box of donuts into his backpack, holding the flowers close to his chest as he waited next to Tubbo. The flowers were beautiful, but before Tubbo could really look into them Puffy had came back with a few dandelions and Oxeye Daisies, plus some seeds which Tubbo was desperately in need of. Once they were finished the two walked back to Tommy and Ranboo, waiting for them at the door. </p><p>“What did you guys get? Did you find what you needed?” Ranboo asked and Tubbo nodded and showed the flowers he had gotten from Puffy. The brunette was beyond happy that he had a new treat for his bees, Ranboo smiling at his partner’s happiness. He even took the time to place an Oxeye Daisy in his platonic husband's hair, making sure it would stay. Ranboo smiled and placed a dandelion in Tubbo’s hair as the brunette laughed. Tommy rolled his eyes, a smile clear on his face since he was happy for the two teens. He turned to Dream and saw the flowers in the teen’s hands. Tommy raised an eyebrow and pointed to the variety of flowers Dream was holding. </p><p>“You planning on giving that to a lover or something?” </p><p>And with that everyone paused- Tubbo and Ranboo were quick to look between Tommy and Dream, the older of the two looking surprised at the younger. But Tommy didn’t seem to care that people were staring at him, confusion set on all of their faces. Tommy understood flower language, and could remember what every flower ment in just a few minutes. He was never interested in it but Wilbur insisted on teaching him when he was younger. He never knew why but he didn’t question it. So now Tommy could easily remember the meaning and name of each flower. It was a fun skill, the blonde concluded after a few years of seeing people buy others flowers. It was funny when Tommy could catch people in the act of trying to hide a secret or something like that. </p><p>And now? </p><p>Tommy caught Dream red handed.</p><p>“Wilbur taught me flower language when we were kids and before we adopted Tubbo. I just never use it much though. I don’t know why he wanted to teach me but I’m not complaining. Especially when I catch people red handed like this. These are the types of flowers you can give someone you love, Dream. Like an actual lover… Like life partners,” Tommy said as he pointed out every single flower Dream had in his arms. Tommy looked at the flowers, checking the color and the type before speaking again. </p><p>“Red Camellias stand for love, admiration, affection, and all that weird stuff. Pink Carnations stand for never ending love between two or more people. Like family or something. But in this instance I’m guessing it’s just one person and instead a lover. These Red chrysanthemums also mean love but all passion. Finally we have Asters… They stand for love, wisdom, faith, and color,” Tommy explained as he looked at every flower Dream had bought. They were all neatly wrapped in white gift wrapped and tied neatly with a blue ribbon. </p><p>“Damn Dream- Whoever you got these flowers for you fell hard for them, didn't you?” Tommy asked as he snickered, Tubbo and Ranboo almost dying of laughter behind him. Dream broke out of his confusion and shock and just hit Tommy on the back of the head in embarrassment. </p><p>“T-Tommy! You can’t just say that! What the heck dude?!” Dream said and adjusted his mask, making sure that his face wasn’t showing. He didn’t want to let the younger know he was correct with Dream’s flower choice. But Tommy could clearly see the older’s ears from where he stood. They were turning a dark shade of red, Dream clearly blushing from underneath his mask. Tommy snickered to himself but chose not to say anything. He just let Dream gather himself, keeping his snarky words to himself.</p><p>“Anyways- Even if I was planning on giving these to someone I love it’s none of your business, Alright? Now I’ve got to get these donuts back to Sapnap and George or they’re gonna have my head- Either that or they’re gonna start lighting things on fire. I don’t feel like dealing with either of those so we’ve got to get going. After we do that we can go to Tubbo’s bee farm and drop off the flowers. How does that sound?” Dream asked and Ranboo and Tubbo nodded, Ranboo helping Tubbo carry his flowers. Tommy just sighed and nodded, following the rest out the door after saying their goodbyes to Puffy. </p><p>The four walked in a comfortable silence, Tubbo and Ranboo walking together with their flowers while Dream walked in front of them to lead the group. Tommy was in his own world as he tried to piece everything together. It was bothering him that he didn’t know who was with Dream- I mean Dream didn’t seem that close enough with anyone on the server enough to date them… Tommy shook his head with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache as he tried to piece an answer. But in the end he just couldn’t figure it out… Dream and whoever he was together with hid it too well for Tommy to figure it out. But soon Dream had led them back to the house he shared with George and Sapnap, the blonde unlocking the door and letting them in. They had never seen Dream’s house before, the home looking a lot less chaotic then the three were expecting. Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo stood around the dining table as Dream took out the box of donuts, setting the flowers he had gotten on the table next to his bag.</p><p>“Gogy!!! Sappy!!! I got your donuts! Tubbo, Tommy, and Tubbo are here too! Get your butts down here you idiots!” Dream yelled and the three were surprised to hear the sound of footsteps heavy and quick scrambling their way towards the dining room. Sapnap was the fist through the doorway, the teen sliding around on the tile floor because he was wearing socks. He almost hit his head on the counter as he stood there in front of Dream, waiting for the donuts to be handed over. George wasn’t too far behind, trying to grab Sapnap and pull him back, ultimately failing. The three teens were taken aback at the famous warrior’s behavior, but for Dream this was an everyday thing. Dream sighed and opened the box, pulling out a red frosted donut for Sapnap and a light blue frosted donut for George. </p><p>“This all you two get for now- I am not dealing with a destroyed server because I gave you two too much sugar. Don’t even remind me what happened last time,” Dream said before pulling out a frosted green donut, taking a bite out of it before holding it in his mouth. They all watched as Dream walked towards the door, stopping at the doorway only to turn around and speak. “Now I’m gonna grab some things from my room. Play nice while I’m gone! If I find any fire, weapons, or any other sign of violence I will smite all of you!” Dream yelled, his voice muffled by the food in his mouth. The five just watched as Dream walked out, scared that the blonde would keep that threat. In seconds he was gone, leaving the five boys in the room together. They sat there in silence, Sapnap and George eating their food in peace. </p><p>It wasn’t until Sapnap saw the flowers next to Dream’s bag…</p><p>“Hey who got Dream all of the fancy flowers? They aren’t even his favorite colors- These are red and blue,” Sapnap asked as he raised an eyebrow. Tommy’s head perked up at the mention of the flowers. He thought George and Sapnap would know about the flowers... George peered over, also taking a peek at the flowers Dream had bought moments before. His nose crunched up a bit in confusion. “Does Dream have a secret admirer again or something? I mean this wouldn’t be the first time but still- Come on man they didn’t even get the colors right. If I were to get Dream flowers I would’ve made them green or something like that,” Sapnap mentioned and Geroge nodded in agreement, the three teens looking at one another.</p><p>“But Dream bought those flowers for someone else-” </p><p>With that George almost choked while Sapnap coughed, Tubbo patting his back so he could breathe easier. Ranboo grabbed a glass of water for the two of them, finding a few clean cups in one of the cupboards. It took awhile but the two soon grounded themselves, Sapnap being the first to talk. It was more of a scream in Tommy’s opinion but he couldn’t talk much. “Who stole my baby's heart?! Who did it?! I swear to god-!” The teen cried and George nodded, also waiting for an explanation from the three teens that have been following Dream around all morning. Tubbo, Ranboo, and Tubbo looked at each other, Tubbo deciding to step up and answer for all three of them. Sapnap was leaning forward in his chair, his arms resting on the table while George sat back with his arms crossed. </p><p>“We don’t know who he got the flowers for- I just watched him buy it and Tommy figured out that the flowers he was getting were for a loved one. But that’s all we’ve got. We don’t know who they’re for or where Dream is planning to put them. We’re planning on following him around today and maybe he’ll show us who he’s giving them to!” Tubbo explained and George and Sapnap shared a look before looking at the three. They all looked pretty determined to find out who Dream was with, Tommy more determined than the other two. It was just something interesting and it has been awhile… “This can be a minor truce- Until we find out who Dream is with- After that prank wars and everything else will come back.” Tubbo said as he rubbed the back of his neck, holding out his hand to Sapnap while Tommy held his hand out to George. Sapnap and George shared a look before shaking their hands. </p><p>“Alright… The deal is set for now. When you do find out, message my communicator. If you message George he’s probably going to sleep and I want to find out right away,” Sapnap said as he pulled his hand away, George letting out a huff but not denying it. “Also while you're out watch out for Dream for us ok? He’s been busy the past few days and hasn’t been sleeping much,” Sapnap said and Tubbo nodded, looking over to Tommy and Ranboo. Just then Dream walked back into the dining room, his bag looking fuller than it was before. He passed by the table and swiftly grabbed the flowers. He didn’t say a word and waved goodbye to Sapnap and George, the three teens following him quickly out the door. George and Sapnap watched as they left, the two giving each other a look. </p><p>“So… You wanna bet who it is or…”</p><p>“I’m down for that.”</p><p>“If I win I get all of your flint and steals.”</p><p>“Fine but if I win you have to be there for the next hug event we’re in.”</p><p>“Ugh… Fine… You’re on.” </p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Alright this is what’s going to happen. You three are going to wait here while I drop off the flowers,” Dream said as he sighed looking at the three teens. They had taken the nether portal back to the middle of New L’manburg where multiple people were running around a rebuilding. Anyone there could be Dream’s partner, it was hard to tell... The three silently nodded and Dream looked at them, confused by their silence. But he just shrugged and walked off on his own, but stopped for a second before turning back around. “Don’t get too bored while I’m gone! When I get back we can go to Tubbo’s bee farm and hang out there,” Dream said and started to walk off. But as soon as they were sure Dream wouldn’t look back, Tommy and Tubbo grabbed either or Ranboo’s arms. The enderman hybrid teleported away to a hidden spot on the top of the buildings. Ranboo had to shake his head a few times, still getting used to teleporting on command. </p><p>“Ranboo are you ok? How are you feeling? Is your head ok? Are you dizzy?” Tubbo asked his platonic husband as he held the hybrid’s hand, making sure the taller didn’t fall over. He used his free hand and ran it through Ranboo’s hair, making sure he didn’t have a headache. “Where did he go? Does anyone see him?” Tubbo asked as he helped Ranboo balance himself. Tommy looked around, scanning the area as he tried to spot the blonde. For a second he thought they had lost him. But after a while of looking he spotted the bright green hoodie that Dream always wore. Once Tubbo was sure Ranboo was ok they joined Tommy. </p><p>“Alright there he is! Over there! I can see him,” Tommy pointed out, Dream walking down the path towards one of the unfinished buildings. He was pretty easy to spot, the green hoodie standing out against everything else. They watched as Dream approached someone wearing netherite armor, unable to see the person’s face due to their helmet. Tommy’s nose scrunched up a bit as his eyes narrowed. “Who in the world is that? Can anyone see? Everyone here has frickin netherite armor now and it’s hard to tell who’s who,” Tommy explained and Tubbo and Ranboo both shook their heads. Tommy just sighed in frustration and Tubbo groaned in annoyance as they all looked over the side. </p><p>The blonde walked up to an armored figure, putting his chin on the figure’s shoulder with a smile that Tommy could barely see. They watched as Dream hugged the taller person from behind, the flowers still tightly held in his hand. The mystery person’s hand reached around to ruffle Dream’s blonde hair, the blonde leaning into the touch. They just wanted as the two of them hugged for a little bit, standing there in comfortable silence. The three were a little frustrated as they waited for the figure to show her face. Tubbo showed a lot of excitement as he saw the figure turn around and slowly take off his helmet, Tubbo hitting the arms of both of his friends to get their attention. They all leaned forward, the suspense of who it was practically crushing them. </p><p>What they didn’t expect was for the demi-god Foolish to be standing there, helmet in hand.</p><p>“What the fuck?! What the actual flying fuck?! It’s Foolish?!” Tommy whispered yelled as he looked at the two. Tubbo and Ranbo shrugged as they watched the two from afar. They watched as Dream handed the flowers to Foolish, the man moving the mask up a little bit and kissing Dream on the cheek. He put his helmet in his inventory, making both hands free so it would be easier to move around. They hugged again and it seemed like Foolish was showing Dream his new build, the blonde seemingly very interested in anything the man said. The two looked really happy. They all watched for a little bit longer before the shock slowly faded away. </p><p>“That isn't what I was expecting… Holy shit… I’m gonna message Sapnap in a minute but like… Holy shit man- Who would’ve thought,” Tommy said as he turned away from the sight, carding his hand through his hair. He was breathing hard, letting out heavy breaths as he silently laughed to himself in shock. Tubbo nodded in agreement while Ranboo sighed, his brain a little too flooded for this. “What do we do now? I mean- Jeez man-” Tommy mumbled to himself, the three trying to come up with a plan for what was going to happen next.</p><p>“Well at least he’s happy! I mean look at them!” Tubbo cheered as he pointed to Foolish happily taking the flowers from Dream. Tommy and Ranboo nodded, the couple below them hugging and talking happily. “Maybe we should just tell Sapnap and George, then say nothing to anyone else... I mean this could be our own little thing! It’s cool,” Tubbo said with a smile and Ranboo and Tommy smiled back. They all grabbed hold of Ranboo and they teleported back to where Dream left them, waiting for the blonde to come back. </p><p>------------------------------------------</p><p>“Do you think they saw us and figured everything out? I know they’re kids but they’re not that dance,” Dream asked as he hugged Foolish, his forehead resting on the taller man’s shoulder. Foolish just hummed and Dream laughed a bit, thinking about what they would tell him when he got back. But the blonde didn’t care much about it now. The two were slowly swaying to their own beat, loving the presence of the other. </p><p>“I mean probably… They were watching us from the roof over there. Tommy isn’t the quietest whisper yeller around anyways. Plus! Ranboo is like- Six feet tall? Maybe a bit closer to seven feet? I don’t remember. But I mean he’s pretty hard to hide because he’s so tall. I don’t know how that guy is so huge. Probably because he’s part enderman,” Foolish said and Dream nodded in agreement, glancing over to the now empty roof. They pulled away from the hug, Foolish looking down at the flowers Dream had handed him. He smiled at the flowers and slowly put them in his inventory so they wouldn’t get ruined.</p><p>“Thanks for the flowers by the way… I really appreciate it Dream… I really do. But one question- How did Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo find out anyways? I mean- How did they catch on? Usually you're really secretive about it,” He asked and Dream let out a groan of embarrassment as he hit his forehead against the demigod’s chest, hiding his face. </p><p>“I was tired ok?! Also Tommy can apparently know flower language and caught onto my plan- They found out because that stupid child could understand flowers...” Dream mumbled and Foolish couldn’t help but double over laughing a bit, Dream lightly hitting him on the arm. “What was I supposed to do?! I mean I was supposed to be alone today but those three followed me! On top of that Tommy, out of nowhere, went- ‘Hey! I can read flowers! Are those for your loved one?’- And I just- Ugh… It’s so frustrating,” Dream rambled quickly and Foolish just wrapped his arms around Dream slowly with another chuckle, resting his chin on the blonde’s head. </p><p>“Well at least you don’t have to hide this as much... Even if it’s around them. But get ready to answer a lot of questions when you go back,” Foolish said with a smile and Dream rolled his eyes but nodded, smiling brightly back from underneath his mask. The two sat in silence for once more, Foolish letting out a sigh as he stretched. He slowly pulled away from Dream, the blonde frowning a bit when he did. “Anyways you should get back to those three now. I’ve got to finish building this house too,” Foolish said and Dream frowned a bit but nodded, lifting up his mask to give Foolish a small peck on the cheek before leaving. But before he left Foolish grabbed Dream’s hand, grabbing his attention. </p><p>“Are we still on for friday night…? Back at my vacation house?” Foolish asked hopefully and Dream just smiled and nodded. </p><p>“Definitely.” </p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>Words: 4795</p><p>Thank you for reading this one-shot! I hope you all enjoyed and I hope you have a wonderful life! Stay safe and make sure you wear a mask when you go outside. Anyways remember that I love you all and keep sending in requests! They're all appreciated! Thank you all so much for the support! Until next time! Bye Bye! :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Another Child (Winged!Dream AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt from @Wolfy_ono:</p><p>pairing: Dream and philza<br/>type: father son relationship I guess<br/>au: Dream has wings but he hid it from everyone<br/>plot: Phil (and probably the whole smp cause why not–) finds out Dream has wings and then he adopts Dre–</p><p>---------------------------------</p><p>Written by: Daydream or Lamplight143</p><p>Hope you enjoy! &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW: None :)</p><p>Requested by: @@Wolfy_ono</p><p>By:Daydream</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>It was night time in the tundra, the moon full in the sky and outside was pretty chilly. Philza sighed as he slowly stretched, his wings spreading out behind him as he did. He couldn’t help but flinch a bit when he felt his bones crack and shift back into place. He sighed, knowing it wasn’t healthy to not move them for an extended amount of time. He couldn’t leave his wings folded forever even if he wanted to… He had finally made Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo go to bed, the three teens being restless almost all of the time. Techno was out on a bonding adventure with Wilbur and Friend, the three of them heading to a nearby village to get more supplies for the cabin. Since no one was around Phil thought it was the best idea to go out adventuring into the cold night, his wings feeling all stiff and sore from being tucked for the past few days. He didn’t want to deal with the side effects of unused wings so he was happy to live in the middle of the snowy forest where no one could really bother him while he was flying. </p><p>Philza’s wings were strong and pretty large compared to others he has seen. The huge grey feathers stretched out behind him as he walked towards the middle of the fenced area. They grey in his wings almost looked silver as the moon reflected on them. Phil took in a deep breath as his blue eyes looked to the sky. It was filled with stars that made him smile. Soon when he felt the cold winter wind blow past him he crouched down, holding his hat to his head. He then jumped his wings whooshing down as he launched himself into the air. The wind picked up the snow around him, snowflakes dancing around him as he took to the skies. He knew he would have to fix the snow later, but at that moment he really didn’t care. It was nice being above the trees with the clouds again.</p><p>It felt like it had been ages… </p><p>His wings were a little sore from lack of usage but he felt fine after five minutes of just straight flying. His wings were huge so he couldn’t really take them out when he was in the house. His wings were made for long distance flying, not for speed. But what Philza didn’t notice was that he ended up flying over the forest and made it to Snowchester, he didn’t mind though. He decided to keep going and soon he was back in New L’manburg. The house he used when he stayed over in L’manburg was still there, looking untouched from before… He really liked this place, happy that Wilbur handed over the role of president to Tubbo without much of a fight after winning the election. </p><p>It was the safest plan for everyone and it even brought peace to the server. </p><p>But as he was flying Philza noticed something on one of Tommy’s old towers, the cobblestone building reaching as high as the clouds and then some. It was hard to see since there was a great lack of light, the only bright source of light being the moon itself. He decided to hover and assess what was going on, his curiosity getting the best of him. He had to squint but soon he saw someone sitting on the edge of the tower, their legs swinging back and forth at the top. They were wearing complete black, a black sleeveless turtleneck and some black cargo pants with dark grey boots. But that part wasn’t what the blonde man was most concerned about… </p><p>It was the person’s wings that caught the man’s attention. </p><p>They were medium, smaller than Philza’s but looking to have the same amount of power and maybe even more. The sleek feathers were a light caramel brown that looked beautiful in the moonlight. But even if the color was beautiful the wings themselves looked beaten and broken. The man couldn’t help but cringe when he saw the state the figure’s wings were in. Old feathers that served no use were hanging off the wings, new feathers barely able to grow to their full potential. The feathers on his wings looked like they could break any second, their wings looking as fragile as glass. It broke Phil’s heart knowing that this was caused by the lack of wing usage. Not much was taught about the proper care of wings, most hybrids having to figure it out on their own. </p><p>But Philza couldn’t help but feel bad… </p><p>Phil’s breathing picked up a little as his mind started to race, trying to figure out who it was. No one other than Tommy and himself had wings on the server… Or that’s what he thought at first… Plus Tommy’s white wings were too small and weak for the boy to actually get off the ground and fly in the air. The boy could really only glide around, and with help from Philza he could sometimes hover in the air for a few seconds. But that was rare… So who was this person? No one really showed signs of having wings to the man’s knowledge. He also knew that there was also no way someone could fly with wings like that… </p><p>But it looked like they were about to try. </p><p>Just then the figure pushed off the edge of the building with their hands, falling feet first off of the tall building. When he did so Philza was too shocked to do anything, watching the winged figure turn to go into a dive. He was heading down towards the hard ground at an incredible speed, wings tucked behind him making him look like a torpedo. Only a few meters from the ground his wings opened, the force causing him to shoot upwards towards the clouds. Phil was frozen when he watched the figure twirled and did a few flips in the air with his broken down wings. Feathers fell off the figure’s wings and were free floating in the air as he flew. But Philza shook his head, trying to clear his mind, as he flew over towards the figure. He wanted to see who the flying person was. But as he approached the other winged human seemed uneasy and started to slowly fly away from Philza. </p><p>“Hey mate- Are you ok there-?” Philza asked once he was in earshot, the figure backing away even faster as the man approached. Philza put his hands up to show he didn’t mean any harm, but the other didn’t seem to care and was still afraid. From where he hovered, Philza could tell the figure was much younger than him. He had a scarf wrapped around his head to cover his hair and mouth, his eyes being the only thing to peek through. They blended in pretty well with their surroundings, their black clothing pretty much blending in with the night sky. But they just seemed like a normal winged hybrid. Afterall Phil wasn’t one to be intimidated, but the look he was getting from the figure’s sharp emerald green eyes was proving him wrong. </p><p>But Philza decided to push forward anyways...</p><p>“Hey… I just want to talk to you ok? I’m not gonna hurt you- I just want to take a look at your wings. They look like they’re causing you a lot of pain,” Philza tried to explain, but was cut off when the other spun around and dived towards the forest nearby L’manburg, doing his best to get away from Phil. The man was taken aback at how fast the figure was able to turn around and switch directions. But Phil sighed and dove after him, his wings not used to the descend towards the ground but he could manage. He was a bit shaky as he descended towards the ground, but he did his best. He knew he couldn’t match the figure’s speed. </p><p>But he knew that they wouldn’t be able to fly for long… </p><p>“Hey! Wait! I just want to talk!” Philza tried but the figure just picked up speed, flying dangerously close to the edge of the tree tops. Philza could barely see him, his clothes and wings helping him blend in. Philza just sighed and lowered himself closer to the ground, watching out for the trees. He was starting to lose the figure, the man flying as fast as he could manage. But then the figure’s wing nicked the top of a tree, his wing bending at an odd angle. The figure immediately started spiraling towards the ground, Philza diving after them. </p><p>He watched as the stranger knocked into branches and vines as they spiraled towards the ground, hitting the forest floor with a sickening thud. Philza was quick to land, running to the stranger’s side. The figure’s wings were in even worse shape, one probably broken from hitting all the branches on the way down . The man rolled the stranger onto their side, careful to not disturb the already damaged wings. They had scratches and most likely bruises all over their body and looked to be in a lot of pain. When he looked at the figure’s face, his breath got caught in his throat as he got a little nauseous. </p><p>Laying there was Dream… The admin of the server was there, hurt in Philza’s arms. His face was twisted into one of pain as his jaw clenched. His shoulders were hunched like he was trying to inch away from the pain in his wings. Philza was quick to gentally tuck Dream’s wings behind him, the young blonde flicnhing at the movement. Once situated, Philza took to the skies with Dream in his arms, the younger in a lot of pain. Phil knew he couldn’t bring Dream anywhere in the SMP, opting to bring Dream back to the tundra so he could heal Dream up there. </p><p>It was a long journey but soon Philza was flying through the fridged air of the tundra, trying his best to keep Dream as dry as possible. But that task was proving difficult, the younger shivering due to the cold. Phil knew that the blonde wasn’t wearing the proper clothing for the low temperatures but Dream was going to have to deal with it for a little while. Philza tried his best to pick up the pace though, being able to see the smoke coming from the cabin in the distance. </p><p>Philza tried to be as quiet as possible as he landed within the fencers area that he had mob proofed. Once on the ground he quickly walked up the stairs to the ground of the house, slowly opening the door so he could get inside without much of a problem. Dream’s face was buried in his shoulder, the younger shivering as he tried to curl in on himself. Phil just ran his hand through Dream’s hair, loosening some leaves that got stuck when he had crashed. Philza carried the teen through the house stopping when he spotted someone already in the house. </p><p>“Phil…? Who’s that in your arms-?” Tubbo asked as he stood there holding a glass of water, the brunette looking at the body in the adult’s arms. The boy’s brown hair was messy, his horns barely visible within the forest of hair. His goat ears were flickering with worry as he looked at what Philza was holding.  “Did… Did you kill someone?!” Tubbo yelled a little louder, Dream flinching in Philza’s arms as he tried to curl in on himself even more. Phil was quick to hush the boy, Tubbo immediately shutting his mouth. They didn’t want to wake the other people in the house… Phil walked over to the door of the potion room, waving for Tubbo to follow. The boy entered the room behind Philza, watching as the man set Dream gently down onto the table on his side so his wings wouldn’t get crushed. </p><p>“Tubbo since Techno isn’t here and you’re the only one awake I’m going to need your help with everything.” Phil explained as he started brewing a few healing potions and grabbing a few other materials. Tubbo stepped towards the operating table that Dream had been set on, Philza being able to see the questioning look in the boy’s eyes. “I’m just as confused as you are alright? I had no idea Dream had wings… I don’t think anyone did if I’m being completely honest. But for now we’re just going to help heal him. He had a crash landing in the forest outside of L’manburg. He’s hurt Tubbo… No matter what he did in the past he doesn’t deserve to be in pain,” Philza explained and Tubbo sighed as he nodded, agreeing to help the blonde. </p><p>Phil smiled at the young brunette, handing him a few potions to give Dream. While Tubbo worked on giving Dream the potions, Philza was focused on getting everything else ready. He grabbed some bandages and some scissors, plus a pair of tweezers to help Dream with his wing feathers. When the man turned around Tubbo was already placing empty glass bottles on the side, Dream having dranken everything. Soon Philza was wrapping Dream wounds and preening his wings with the help of Tubbo, the two working to make the blonde better. </p><p>•••</p><p>Dream slowly shifted as he let out a soft groan. He felt sick, his head spinning as his stomach felt heavy. His eyelids were heavy and his arms felt like jello, his shoulders feeling all tight. He tried to bring his hands up to rub at his eyes, Dream finding the task more challenging than he thought. One he was able to open his eyes he slowly sat up, resting his back gentally on what seemed to be a pile of pillows. Once he was up he was high enough to look out the window, nothing outside but snow and ice. Dream didn’t know where he was, tilting his head to the side in confusion. </p><p>Just then the door in front of Dream started to slowly open, the blonde flinching as he backed away a bit. But when he saw Philza, Dream relaxed a bit knowing he could trust the man. Dream trusted Philza and Techno as much as he did George and Sapnap. The two were his allies, friends even, and Dream knew that he could rely on them if he needed to. But what Dream didn’t expect was for Tubbo to follow in behind the man, the brunette hiding behind Philza as he looked Dream in the eyes. </p><p>“Hey, mate… How are you feeling? Any better? Anything hurt too bad?” Philza asked and Dream just shrugged as he looked down at himself, trying to think of what had happened. His head was still a little fuzzy from waking up. But he soon realized that he wasn’t wearing a shirt, his torso wrapped in tight bandages. They looked fresh, all of them still white and covering up the cuts and bruises underneath. Dream could tell the two had given him potions, Dream still feeling the after effects of the medicine he was Even his arms were wrapped up. The blonde shifted in bed a little and felt his wings were limp behind him. </p><p>That’s when Dream started to panic- </p><p>He tried to fold his wings in but they were burning. No matter how hard he tried he could get them to disappear behind him. Dream doubled over in pain, his wings wrapping around himself like a shield. Tubbo and Philza were at the blonde’s side immediately, Philza trying his best to rub the pain away. Tubbo didn’t know what to do so he just gave Dream some support, talking to the blonde even when he didn’t respond. </p><p>After a while Dream slowly unfolded his wings with a hiss, Phil and Tubbo helping the blonde unfold them. They gave Dream a few minutes to ground himself, Dream shoulders feeling numb and tingling with pain. Everything on his back hurt, his wings feeling sore. Dream glanced back and inspected his wings, wondering why they hurt so much. But noticed that Philza had wrapped them with bandages, one of them having a brace on it. That explained the pain… </p><p>“Do you remember what happened at all?” Philza asked as he pulled up a chair next to the bed Dream was in. Tubbo took a seat on the other side of the bed, twiddling his thumbs as he listened in on the conversation. Dream just shook his head to the question, unable to remember much from the night before. “That’s alright- Well… Um- I was flying around L’manburg last night and spotted you on top of one of Tommy’s towers. You took off to the sky after a few minutes of sitting there. But when I tried to approach you, you flew off, and since I didn’t know who you were at the time, I decided to follow you. While you were trying to get away you tried to lose me by flying close to the treetops. But instead your wing nicked the top of a tree, ultimately breaking your wing and causing you to crash land. I brought you back to my cabin in the tundra and Tubbo here helped me patch you up,” Phil explained and Dream nodded slowly, trying to understand the words coming from the man. </p><p>“Is it alright if I ask you a few questions? You don’t have to answer them if you feel uncomfortable… But I think Tubbo and I are in need of some major answers,” Philza said and Dream nodded, knowing that this was for the best. The two saved him and this was the least Dream could do to repay them both. Phil was happy that Dream was willing to answer his questions, the man has been waiting to ask the blonde a few questions. “Alright so first off… How long have you had wings, Dream? A few months? Years? I know that they show up for different people at different times...” Philza mentioned and Dream cleared his throat. It has been awhile since he had spoken to anyone at all. </p><p>“U-um… I’ve had them for awhile. They came in when I was about eight years old- So I’ve had them for about twelve years now-? Yeah… Twelve years,” Dream explained and Philza nodded. But before Phil could ask another question, Dream spoke again, already knowing what question Phil was going to ask. “I haven’t shown my wings at all for a while. I mean I don’t show them when I’m outside. I would usually show them when I was at home with Sapnap and George- But um… Something happened and I don’t live with them anymore. So I haven’t really had a place to let my wings out regularly,” Dream finished and Philza gave Dream a sad smile as he hummed in understanding. </p><p>“Do you regularly clean your wings and stuff? Like normal wing care?” Phil slowly asked and Dream let out a hum and nodded. But then the blonde paused, Phil watching as his face turned sour. Tubbo noticed this too, the brunette remembering something. He had heard that the famous Dream Team had broken up due to an argument. What the argument was about? Nobody really knows the answer. But it was serious enough for the three males to stop hanging out with each other. </p><p>“I used to have Sapnap do it since I never really learned how when I was younger.  He’s engaged to Quackity so he has some experience with wing care. But as I said we don’t really hang out much anymore. I’ve tried to do it on my own but the few times I tried to do it I ended up bleeding from my wings because I ripped out a healthy feather. I got scared s-so… So I just stopped touching them… A-and let the feathers fall out naturally and never took my wings out when it was raining… I actually never took my wings out much after that,” Dream said as he somewhat stretched his wings out, looking down at the ground. He flinched a bit and stopped, immediately folding his wings back in. </p><p>“I heard about that- Um… Fundy told me a bit about what happened… But no one really knows the actual story- Dream? What happened between You, Sapnap, and Geroge anyways?” Tubbo asked and Dream sighed. </p><p>“We um… We had an argument. I’ve been so busy taking care of the server that I never really had the chance to hang out with them anymore. But recently I had to dethrone George and give Eret back the throne… That was the breaking point. They were angry and said that I was being ridiculous. So they kinda just- Left? I don’t know if that’s the right term… But yeah… After that I could go home because Sapnap, George, and I shared a house. So I’ve just been wandering the SMP and sleeping in the community house when I can…” Dream explained and Tubbo and Philza shared a look but didn’t say anything else about Dream’s issue with his friends. </p><p>“Well… You’re clear to walk. But for now you’re going to have to keep your wings out so they can heal properly. The only people around here are Tommy, Ranboo, Tubbo and I plus Techno and Wilbur. But those two are on a trip so they won’t be back until a couple of days. You can stay here to recover if you’d like! We’re about to eat breakfast too so you can join us downstairs as well. I just don’t feel comfortable letting you walk back to the SMP. The fastest way of travel is through the nether and I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Phil reasoned and Dream through about it for a minute. He knew that Philza was right in the end… </p><p>So he agreed to stay at the cabin for the next few days. </p><p>“Alright! Tubbo, why don’t you bring Dream to go find some clothes? Techno and Wilbur wear a similar size to Dream so maybe go look in their rooms for some clothes. Then you two can meet me downstairs. I’m just going to go wake up Tommy and Ranboo,” Philza explained as he walked out of the room, leaving Tubbo and Dream by themselves. </p><p>Tubbo alwardly just cleared his throat and motioned for Dream to follow. The blonde slowly pushed himself out of bed and followed Tubbo out of the door, carefully walking behind the brunette barefooted. Tubbo led Dream to another room down the hall, the room bearing a huge light yellow door. When he opened it there were two beds on either side of the room, one with red covers and the other having blue covers. Dream immediately knew it was Wilbur and Techno’s room when he noticed the guitar hanging on the wall and the “Art of War” book sitting on the bedside table. Dream stood at the door, watching as Tubbo walked over to Wilbur’s dresser and dug through the older’s clothes. Soon Tubbo found an oversized yellow hoodie, walking to the bedside table and pulling open the drawer. </p><p>“To be fair this is Wilbur’s old hoodie. So you can have it. He used to wear it when we were younger all the time but now he doesn’t since he has his yellow sweater now. He’s doing this whole- Reimaging thing ever since he stepped down as president. Heevan changed out of that dirty brown coat that he wore when he led Pogtopia,” Tubbo explained as he looked into the drawer, scanning the contents inside. Soon the young boy reached in and pulled out a small dagger, smiling at the weapon. “Techno keeps weapons everywhere in the room. He’s always paranoid that someone is going to jump him in his sleep… I kinda wonder what he would’ve done if Wilbur had actually gone through with destroying L’manburg instead of making me president after Jschlatt died,” Tubbo said with a chuckle as he cut two holes in the back of the hoodie before walking over and handing it to Dream. </p><p>Dream nodded at Tubbo, thanking him before he took the hoodie into his hands. It wasn’t his favorite color but it would do for now. He slowly slipped on the yellow hoodie, slipping his wings through the holes with a little help from Tubbo. It felt weird not being able to put his wings away to put clothes on but Dream could manage. Once the blonde was situated, Tubbo grabbed his hand and started helping Dream towards the staircase. It took some effort but Tubbo was able to help Dream get down each step one by one, making it to the ground floor. Tubbo’s goat ears flickered when the brunette heard the sound of people talking, the brunette dragging Dream towards the dining room. </p><p>“We’re here!!” Tubbo yelled as he and Dream entered the dining room. Dream flinched a bit at the boy’s loud voice, but smiled when he smelled good. Dream honestly couldn’t remember the last time he actually had nicely cooked food. “Come on Dream! You can sit next to me,” Tubbo said and pulled Dream to the table, sitting the taller blonde down at the table before sitting down in his own spot. Dream noticed at that moment that Tommy and Ranboo were sitting across the table from him, staring at him with side eyes. </p><p>“Alright- One, Tubbo please don’t drag Dream everywhere. He’s still healing from his injuries. Two, Ranboo and Tommy… Stop staring at Dream. He might get uncomfortable and it’s just not nice to stare at someone,” Philza said as he set some pancakes onto the table, all the plates and silverware set up. “Anyways… Go ahead and eat as much as you want, Dream. When I checked up on you, you were very malnourished and underweight. You need to eat more food if you’re going to get any better,” Philza said and pushed the plate of pancakes in Dream’s direction. The blonde was about to speak, but someone beat him to it. </p><p>“Why the fuck is he here?!? When did he get here?!?” Tommy yelled and Ranboo shrank a bit at the teen’s choice of words. Ranboo just tried to remove himself from the situation, looking down at his lap as he curled in on himself a bit. Dream flinched back a bit too, his wings coming forward to shield himself from the angry teen. Tubbo was immediately at Dream’s side, making sure that the blonde didn’t drop into a panic. Tommy on the other hand didn’t seem to care about Dream’s distress and kept yelling. “And when the fuck did he get wings?! Phil! What the fuck!?” Tommy added as he gestured across the table towards the blonde in question. Dream flinched and Tubbo started rubbing his shoulder, trying to get Dream to calm down and breathe. Philza sat down at the head of the table with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. </p><p>The man knew that this was inevitable and there was no avoiding this conversation. </p><p>“Tommy… Ranboo... Dream is injured and his wings are healing. So he needs to stay here for a few days- Maybe even a few weeks until everything heals. So he’s going to be staying in the guest room and Tubbo and I are going to take care of him. You two are also going to treat him nicely while he’s here alright?” Philza asked and Tommy groaned, Ranboo nodding since he didn’t want to see Phil angry. </p><p>Ranboo didn’t really mind the blonde. He had joined the SMP when L’manburg was under the presidency of Tubbo, no wars and no fighting happening at the time. Ranboo never really had a reason to hate Dream… I was just he just never liked meeting new people. But Philza knew that Tommy was going to need convincing. He was there when Dream was trying to defeat L’manburg, he was there during all of the wars. Phil had already dealt with Tubbo last night, explaining to the brunette how hard it was to be a winged hybrid. </p><p>“Tommy… Am I understood?” Philza asked as his wings raised and fluffed up a bit, casting a shadow over everyone at the table. His wings took up most of the room, some feathers touching the ceiling from the size of his wingspan. Dream hid a little behind Tubbo as he looked at Philza. The man could be very intimidating if he wanted to. He might be old but he’s a warrior none the less and could beat almost anyone in a battle. At that moment, Tommy immediately paused and ended up letting out a huff as he crossed his arms in defeat. Tommy just nodded and agreed to tolerate Dream while he stayed with them. Philza seemed to like the answer, his glare softening as he cleared his throat. </p><p>“Good… Now let’s eat! Techno and Wilbur will be back in about two days so we’ve got the whole cabin to ourselves until then!” Philza said with a smile, curling his wings behind him as he switched back to his usual cheerful father-like self. Tubbo helped Dream get food onto his plate and they all started eating, Tommy giving Dream a few glares from across the table. But all attempts to question Dream were shot down by Philza. Ranboo got used to having Dream at the table pretty quick, the enderman hybrid enjoying his food in peace. </p><p>•••</p><p>After a while Dream was brought back to his room by Tubbo and surprisingly Ranboo. Philza was out talking to Tommy while the three just hung out in the blonde’s room. Dream was sitting in his bed while he watched Tubbo and Ranboo play chess on the floor. It was a nice and quiet atmosphere, the two teens focused on the game while Dream watched the two work. All three really enjoyed the game, Dream being the one who taught Tubbo how to play chess during his first few months of being president. It was a nice and calming pass time. But soon, after finishing a few games, the door slowly swung open. The three paused what they were doing and looked up to see Tommy walking in with Philza following close behind.</p><p>“U-Um… Hey. Mind if I join you guys in here? I don’t feel like having another serious conversation with the big man here,” Tommy said nervously as he rubbed the nape of his neck, gesturing to his father behind him. Dream just chuckled and waved the teen over, letting Tommy sit with him on the soft bed. Philza watched as the two blonde’s watched Ranboo lose another game to Tubbo, Tubbo letting out a loud cheer when he realized that he had won. When Ranboo sulked in defeat Tommy was laughing and Dream let out his signature wheeze when Tubbo acted like he was on top of the world. The sight made Phil smile, happy that they were getting along in the end. He knew that it would take awhile for Tommy to get completely comfortable but after explaining a few things and talking with the blonde he was able to convince teh teen to try and get along with Dream. He watched as they all laughed, Dream doubling over. </p><p>‘Dang it Phil… There you go again… Getting attached to another kid on this god forsaken server… I really need to stop adopting kids...’ Phil thought to himself as he let out a sigh while shaking his head. He chuckled at himself and slowly closed the door to the room, leaving the four alone to have fun. </p><p>Philza never minded adopting another kid once and a while. </p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>Words: 5302</p><p>I'm really sorry this took so long to get out! I've been struggling with motivation and it's getting harder and harder to get out different one-shots... :(</p><p>But anyways! Thank you for reading this one-shot! I hope you all enjoyed and I hope you have a wonderful life! Stay safe and make sure you wear a mask when you go outside. Remember that I love you all and keep sending in requests! They're all appreciated! Thank you all so much for the support! Until next time! Bye Bye! :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>